The Hunter's Revenge
by xXOnceUponADreamXx
Summary: Sequel to Choices- Sabrina Grimm's life seems to return back to normal, or as normal as being a fairytale detective can be, until she and Puck find themselves running from a revengeful Bounty Hunter and his demonic dog. Can they survive the night?
1. Purple Hair

**This story is currently getting a much needed rewrite. Since I'm doing it in my spare time, it could take a while. If you wish to read it as it is now, feel free to leave any type of review ( a critique or whatever). If you would rather wait, I'll add an epilogue when I'm finished editing, so you'll know.**

**A/N- **So, here's the sequel to Choices! I hope you like it! =D

The characters might seem OOC in some parts, sorry, I'll do my best to keep them in character.

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, except for the Bounty Hunter and Spike, it all belongs to Micheal Buckley!

**Rated T for some violence.**

**!**

_Run, Grimm, run while you can but I'll find you and I'll kill you._

The hate filled voice seemed to play over and over again in her head, sending chills down her spin.

_Calm down,_ she told herself, _he's dead._ _You don't have to worry about him. All you have to worry about is how to get rid of this purple lump._

The purple lump – was it chicken? – was the thing Granny Relda called food. It looked like she found it inside Puck's shoe and it smelled like a mix of tacos and tuna.

There was no way she could give it to Elvis; the dog had stopped eating Granny's food since one bowl of Ogre Wart stew had given him a bellyache. She didn't see how Daphne could eat the food. Puck . . . well, Puck would eat anything.

Sabrina took a long sip of her drink, hoping that it would fill her stomach. She looked over and saw Puck staring at her, an overly mischievous grin on his face.

"What are you ginning at, Stinkpot?" She asked, her blue eyes narrowing in suspicion.

His grin widened, "Oh, nothing." He said, staring down at his food, that stupid grin still on his face.

Sabrina frowned and took another long sip of her drink. When Puck grinned like that it meant some big prank was going to happen.

She heard a gasp and looked up to see Daphne staring at her; the little girl's eyes were as wide as plates.

"That is so COOL!" Daphne said, pointing at Sabrina.

"What is it, _liebli _. . . " Granny Relda froze when she looked at Sabrina, her fork halfway to her mouth, "Oh, my! Puck!"

"What?" Puck asked, looking up innocently.

"What have I told you about pranking Sabrina?" Granny Relda said her eyes still locked on Sabrina.

"But she makes it so easy!" Puck said, "And I was only trying to help her looks."

"What? What did you do you little weasel?" Sabrina demanded, panic filling her.

"I want purple hair too!" Daphne said.

Sabrina stared at her little sister and then ran up the stairs all the time muttering, "No, no, no, no, no!"

She ran past Uncle Jake, who dropped the stack of books he was carrying and stared at her, and ran into the bathroom.

What she saw made her breath stop. Her hair was _purple._ Dark purple! The only sign of her normal hair color was the blond tips. The fairy must have put something in her drink!

She stared at her reflection in shock until Uncle Jake stuck his head in the doorway.

"Let me guess," he said, taking in her purple hair, "Puck?"

That one word snapped her out of her shock.

_Puck!_

"ARRRRGGGGHHH!" Sabrina yelled and ran past Uncle Jake. She stopped at the top of the stairs and stared down at the fairy. He was still seated at the table, grinning up at her.

"YOU'RE DEAD, FAIRY!" Sabrina yelled, running down the stairs, taking two at a time.

Puck's eyes widened and he shot out of his chair, just in time to be tackled by Sabrina. Uncle Jake dragged her off of Puck before she could strangle the fairy.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sabrina yelled, struggling to get out of Uncle Jake's grip.

"'Brina, calm down. We can fix it! There should be something in the Hall of Wonders to fix your hair. Your hair will be back to normal . . . in a few days." Uncle Jake said.

"IN A FEW DAYS!" Sabrina started to struggle harder, "Let me kill him! Let me kill him!"

Puck stuck his tongue out at her, "I told you would regret spraying me with water!" he said.

"ARGH!" Sabrina yelled in fury as Uncle Jake dragged her up the stairs.

Granny Relda sighed, rubbing her temples, "Puck, this really has to stop."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Well, sorry if I bring a little excitement into your boring lives." He said sarcastically.

Granny sighed, "I'll be up in my room, _lieblings. _A client is supposed to stop by today, if you could come get me when he does."

"Yes, Granny." Daphne said and then turned to Puck, "Do you think you could give me whatever it was that you gave Sabrina? I want purple hair!"

Puck eyed her, an impish grin on his face, "Or maybe I'll dye your hair some different color."

Daphne's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "That'd be so awesome!"

Puck groaned, "You're no fun." He said, turning and flying up the stairs.

Daphne sighed and patted Elvis on his head, "I think you'd look cute with green fur." She said.

Elvis let out a whimper and hid underneath the table.

**!**

"It really doesn't look that bad, 'Brina." Uncle Jake said as he led her down the Hall of Wonders.

Sabrina just grumbled something, seething. As soon as her hair was back to normal she was going to strangle that annoying, smelly, fairy.

Her face was still hot from the look Mirror had given her when he had seen her hair. His eyes had nearly popped out of his head and then he had mumbled something about kids and their fashions. Red had just covered her mouth with her hand, trying not to laugh.

"So, how long until it goes back to normal?" Sabrina asked, looking at all the different doors. The Hall of Wonders never ceased to fascinate her and her favorite part was all the different doors. One was made out of skeleton bones, another out of bear fur and one was made out of black stone.

"If I remember correctly it could be a week, a month, or a day." Uncle Jake said, smiling sympathetically at her, "Look on the bright side. At least you don't have to go to school."

Sabrina snorted, as if that would make her feel better.

Her blue eyes scanned the doors and then froze on one particular one.

"I've never seen that before." She muttered, scrutinizing it. It looked like it was made out of snake skin; the scales seemed to shimmer, changing colors from black to dark purple. A giant snake head protruded from the middle, its mouth wide open, revealing fangs about three feet long. Two empty black holes stood in the place where its eyes should have been. She felt a shiver run down her spin, it was creepy and yet somehow . . . alluring. She could feel it pulling at her, urging her to open the door.

Sabrina shook her head and looked for the plaque that said what was inside. There wasn't one.

"Uncle Jake, what's inside this room?" Sabrina asked.

Uncle Jake looked up from where he was reading a plaque that hung above a door made completely of mist, "Just a sword." He said, frowning, "Nothing we need."

"Really?" Sabrina said, her eyes traveling back to the door, "How come it doesn't have a plaque?"

Uncle Jake shrugged, "Maybe because no one knows how to use it or what it does. There're a whole bunch of rumors about it. Some say it can kill anything, some say it makes the earth swallow people up, some say it drives anyone close to it crazy until they die, paralyzed and foaming at the mouth. I heard it was made out of frozen basilisk poison, which I think is pretty cool." He motioned for her to come, "Come over here, I think I found the cure."

Sabrina walked over to her uncle, casting one last look at the door.

**!**

The Bounty Hunter glared at the Grimm's house, his lip curling into a hateful snarl. Only the thought of sweet revenge stopped him from barging into the house and killing everyone he saw.

His snarl slowly turned into a wicked smile. He was going to make sure that he had fun getting his revenge.

He looked down at the dog sitting beside him, "You ready for some fun, Spike?"

Spike looked up at him and barked.

The Bounty Hunter sighed, "We can't just barge in there and kill everyone because it wouldn't be fun that way. We have to break them before we kill them. We have to make them wish that they had never been born; make them beg us to kill them. I already know how to break the girl," the Bounty Hunter said, pulling a needle out of his pocket. It was filled with a liquid that knocks people out

Oh, yes, the Grimm girl.

His lip curled up into a snarl again and his fingers twitched, as if they could already feel her neck breaking in two between them. The child who killed him. The child who sent him back to that _place._He was going to make her pay.

Spike barked again, sounding angry.

The Bounty Hunter nodded his head, "Yes, I know how to break the fairy too."

The fairy who 'killed' his dog. He was going to make sure he paid too.

The Bounty Hunter pulled the hood over his head, bathing his face in shadows. He winked at Spike, "If you would excuse me, I have a job to do. I always knew I could be an actor.

Spike rolled his eyes as his master walked towards the house.

**!**

"C'mon, Elvis! I'm not going to dye your fur, I promise!" Daphne said. The little girl was on her hands and knees, trying to coax the dog out.

Elvis whimpered and shook his head.

Daphne frowned at him, "Are you calling me a liar?"

Elvis barked and before Daphne could reply someone knocked on the door.

"That must be the new client!" Daphne said, jumping to her feet and opening the door.

On the porch stood a tall man, a hood pulled over his face, the shadows stopping the little girl from identifying him.

"What Everafter are you?" Daphne asked, frowning.

"Uh. . . I'm . . . uh. . . Ronald McDonald." The man answered.

"Ronald McDonald is an Everafter?" Daphne asked, skeptically.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" The man asked, his voice turning cold.

Daphne's eyes widened, "Sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to offend you! I love your burgers!"

"Thanks." The man said, sticking his hand into his pocket.

Daphne stepped away from the door, she didn't like this man and she was sure that he wasn't Ronald McDonald.

"Uh . . . I'll go get Granny." Daphne said.

"No need for that." The man said, pulling a needle out of his pocket. He quickly stabbed it into Daphne's arm, injecting her with the liquid.

Daphne opened her mouth to scream but the man's hand quickly covered her mouth. The little girl kicked him in the shin just as the drowsiness made her vision blurry.

The last thing she saw was the Bounty Hunter staring down at her with cold, heartless eyes, "I don't think we'll be needing your Grandmother."


	2. The Phone Call

**A/N- **Sorry it took so long to update. My dumb (gay, stupid, retarded, messed up) computer kept messing up. =(

Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it! =)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina walked down the stairs, her head filled with thoughts about the door in the Hall of Wonders. Could that sword really kill anything? Or was that just a rumor?

She walked into the living room and glared at the fairy lying on the couch. Puck was watching something on the T.V., completely mesmerized by it.

She thought about strangling him for a few seconds but then he lifted his head and grinned at her.

"Hey, Grimm! They have a show about a talking sponge!" he said.

"Fascinating." Sabrina grumbled, looking around. Where was Daphne? Elvis was starching at the door and barking his head off.

"Elvis! Stop that!" Sabrina said, walking over and trying to drag the giant dog away from the door, without any luck.

"I could use some help." Sabrina snapped at Puck.

Puck sat up with an overly shocked expression on his face, "The great Sabrina Grimm is asking for my help? I must be dreaming!"

Sabrina glared at him, "Shut up, fairy boy!"

Puck just grinned at her and leaned back onto the couch, "This is a lot more entertaining than the T.V." he said, watching Sabrina struggle with the dog.

_What has gotten into him?_ Sabrina thought, finally giving up and letting go of Elvis. The dog went straight back to barking and beating the door up.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" she asked Puck.

Puck shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he's tired of staring at your ugly face all day and wants to leave."

Sabrina glared at him and he stared at her with mock terror, "Oh! The death glare!" he said, laughing.

Sabrina balled her hands into fists, "You'd better shut up before I knock all your teeth out!"

"Oh, now I'm scared! The purple haired freak is threatening me!" Puck said, laughing harder.

Sabrina growled and was just about to give Puck a piece of her mind when the phone rang.

Sabrina turned and picked it up, hoping that it wasn't Charming calling to complain about how she blew up his mansion. You'd think the man would be grateful that she stopped the Scarlet Hand from leaving Ferryport Landing! But no, he called almost twice a day to complain!

"Hello?" she snapped.

"My, someone sounds cranky." A voice said on the other side.

Sabrina frowned, he sounded familiar, "Who's this?" she asked.

"You don't remember me? And all this time I thought we were such good friends!" The man laughed, a cold laugh that sent shivers down her spin.

Sabrina's eyes widened and her fingers tightened around the phone. It couldn't be! He was dead! She killed him! She had watched him turn to dust!

"You're . . . you're the Bounty Hunter." She said.

"Congratulations! Sorry, but I don't have any prizes to give you." The Bounty Hunter said.

"But . . . but . . . you're . . ."

"Dead?" The Bounty Hunter said, his voice turning nasty, "You'll find that I'm much harder to kill than most people."

"What do you want?" Sabrina demanded, trying to steady her shaking voice. Puck looked over at her and frowned, mouthing 'Who is it?'

"What? No, how are you? How are you feeling?" The Bounty Hunter said, "You're really are a rude little girl."

Sabrina growled.

The man laughed, "You really are a sour pus, aren't you? Now, tell me Sabrina, where's your little sister?"

Sabrina froze, a block of ice forming in her stomach, "No!" she said. She dropped the phone and ran up the stairs yelling at the top of her lungs, "DAPHNE! DAPHNE!" She looked everywhere but the little girl wasn't in the house. Uncle Jake and Granny Relda stepped out into the hallway.

"What's wrong, _liebling?" _Granny asked.

Sabrina shook her head, "N. . .no . . . nothing." She stammered, she didn't want the rest of her family involved in this, "We're just p. . . playing hide-and-seek."

She took off down the stairs without waiting for any of them to answer. She ran past Puck and grabbed the phone, "What have you done with her?" she said, trying to force all her anger into her voice and not all her fear.

Puck jumped off the couch and ran over to her, trying to hear what was being said on the other side of the phone.

"I only borrowed her for a few hours." The Bounty Hunter said, chuckling, "You really need to teach her not to hit people who are much bigger and stronger than she is."

"Don't you dare hurt her!" Sabrina said.

The Bounty Hunter chuckled, "If only you had told me that before. Since I'm a merciful man, I'll give you a chance to save her. I put her somewhere in the forest, if you find her before sunrise, you can bring her home. If you don't, she's dead. Agreed?"

Sabrina bit back the urge to yell at him and tell him to bring her sister back, "Agreed." She muttered.

An angry barking sound filled the background of the phone, "Oh, and bring that boyfriend of yours." The Bounty Hunter said.

Sabrina didn't even bother to say that he wasn't her boyfriend, her mind was too busy. How was she supposed to find Daphne in the forest? She could be anywhere!

"Remember Sabrina, you have until sunrise." The Bounty Hunter said before hanging up.

Sabrina stood there, listening to the phone before hanging it up and waking mechanically towards the couch.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, sitting beside her, "Who was it? Sabrina, what's wrong?"

"It was the Bounty Hunter, Puck, "Sabrina said, looking at him and trying to fight back tears, "He's got Daphne."

Elvis howled softly and placed his head into her lap.

"What?" Puck asked, looking shocked, "I thought you killed him!"

Sabrina nodded her head, "I thought I did too. What are we going to do? We have to find her before sunrise and she could be anywhere in the forest! What are we going to do?"

"We find her." Puck said, "and then we show the Bounty Hunter what happens when you mess with Marshmallow."

Sabrina stared into the T.V screen, her mind not focusing on the images, "How are we supposed to kill someone who can't die?" she asked.

"We'll figure out a way." Puck said, not looking as confident as he felt.

Sabrina's gaze drifted to the stairs. The stairs that led up to the second floor, where the Hall of Wonders was and the Hall of Wonders had a certain sword the might be useful.

"I've got an idea." Sabrina said.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- **I know it's not fabulous but it'll get better!

It might be awhile before I update. 'mumbles' dumb computer.


	3. The Snakes Head

**A/N- **Sorry it took so long to update. Once again the computer kept messing up!

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! I appreciate it!!!! =)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Puck asked, following Sabrina into the magic mirror.

"I'm sure." She said, though she didn't feel as confident as she sounded.

Sabrina walked down the Hall of Wonders, looking for the snake door, her hands gripping her key ring tightly. When she finally found it all she could do was stare at it again.

Would it really work?

"That is so cool." Puck said, staring at the snake skin door.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and searched for the right key.

"I think it's the one that looks like a snake." Puck said, smirking.

Sabrina glared at him, "I knew that!" she snapped as she stuck the key into the lock. The door swung opened with a loud creak, kicking up the dust that had settled on the other side. The room was dim and musty, the only light coming from a single, flickering, bulb hanging in the middle of the room; most of its light falling onto a little pedestal that stood in the middle of the room.

Sabrina hesitantly stepped into the room, then stopped and looked at Puck, "If Mirror comes, try and make up some story to tell him." She said; she didn't want Mirror involved in this.

She carefully walked towards the pedestal. On it rested a small sword. Too small to be called a sword and yet to big to be called a dagger. Two snake heads split apart where the hilt ended and the blade started. The snakes' heads stuck out in different directions, their mouths open wide, revealing long metal fangs. Each snake had a pair of red eyes that glistened in the flickering light.

The blade gave off an eerie green glow that seemed to match the sinister feeling that radiated from it. Sabrina remembered Uncle Jake saying that it was made out of basilisk poison. Sabrina stopped in front of the weapon, fear making her freeze.

What could this thing do? Could it really kill the Bounty Hunter or would it do something else?

_Some say it drives anyone around it crazy till they die, paralyzed and foaming at the mouth._

Sabrina gulped and looked over her shoulder. Puck was looking at her, a frown on his face.

"C'mon, Grimm, we can find something else." Puck said, as if he could sense her fear.

Sabrina looked back to the weapon, her feet urging her to run away. Magical items have always drawn her forward, inviting her to use them but this one . . . there was something wrong with this one and not even her addiction made her want to touch it.

But she had to. This might be the only way to get Daphne back, the only way to make sure that the Bounty Hunter never messed with her family again.

Sabrina shook her head, "No, we have to use this."

She reached out her hand, trying to ignore the fact that her hand was shaking and grabbed the weapons hilt, careful not to touch the blade.

She braced herself, waiting for her fingers to tingle the way they usually do when she touched a magical item. Waiting for the power to race through her but there was nothing. Sabrina picked the weapon up and looked at it, a frown on her face. Had she just imagined the way it had glowed? Had she just imagined the sinister feeling that had radiated from it?

"Well, are you just going to stand there staring at it all day?" Puck asked.

Sabrina turned and scowled at him as she walked out the room.

"Any sign of Mirror?" she asked.

Puck shook his head, "Nope. He's probably cleaning." Puck said the word 'cleaning' like it was the worst thing someone could do.

Sabrina smiled and walked down the hall as fast as she could, waiting to hear Mirror's voice coming from behind her, asking her what she's doing but she made it out the mirror and into her parents' room without any sign of Mirror.

Sabrina stopped and stared at her parents. She could feel the feeling she usually felt bubble inside her. The feeling of unfairness. She was twelve! She shouldn't be chasing down Bounty Hunters with a strange weapon no one knew how to use.

"You okay, Grimm?" Puck asked; his green eyes filled with concern.

Sabrina looked at him and nodded her head. The fairy may be annoying most of the time but he knew when to lay off and that was going to make what she had to tell him even harder.

She left her parents' room, carefully making sure that neither Uncle Jake nor Granny Relda was in the hall. She ran into her room and pulled the sheath that Baba Yaga had given her out from under her bed.

She stood up and slid the weapon into the sheath, then faced Puck.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Puck asked.

Here goes nothing.

"I'm going to look for Daphne," Sabrina said, bracing herself, "You're going to stay here."

Puck's face went bright red, "STAY HERE!" he shouted, lowing his voice when Sabrina hushed him, "Why should I stay here?!"

"Because, it's trap! He's just waiting for one of us to come so he can kill us!" Sabrina said.

_And because I can't lose you again, _she added in her head. She still shivered at the memory of that night when she met Janus and he gave her the choice of either saving her family or Puck.

Puck glared at her, "That's exactly why I'm coming. Someone needs to make sure you don't die!"

"Puck, you're staying!" Sabrina said.

Puck folded his arms across his chest, "Make me." He said.

Sabrina scowled, she knew she couldn't do that, "Ugh, fine! You're so immature!" she snapped, pushing her way past Puck and trying to ignore the smug look on the fairy's face.

"So, what are we going to do?" Puck asked, as they tiptoed down the stairs.

"Look for Daphne." Sabrina whispered.

Puck snorted, "Oh, really? Couldn't have thought of that myself!"

"Shut up, fairy boy! If you've got a better idea then tell me!" Sabrina snapped.

Uncle Jake's voice came from the kitchen and then a woman's laughter. Briar Rose was over along with her fairy godmothers. From the smell that came from the kitchen, Granny Relda was probably cooking something.

Uncle Jake told another joke and this time Sabrina wondered if she heard one of the fairy's laugh along with the others.

Puck tugged on her arm and led her out the door. Sabrina quietly closed the door and then ran off the porch, stopping when she faced the forest.

Despair filled her. Most of Ferryport Landing was a forest! How was she supposed to find Daphne in time?

She looked over her shoulder and saw the sun slowly sinking below the horizon.

_Remember, Sabrina, you have until sunrise._

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Sabrina asked Puck.

Puck shrugged, "No but here is as good a spot as any to start looking."

Sabrina looked into the forest again, trying to see past the shadows. As soon as the sun set it was going to be almost impossible to see where she was going!

"Uh, Puck?" Sabrina asked, "What . . . um . . . what exactly lives in the forest?" she asked.

Puck shifted on his feet, "Well . . ." he said. A strange bird call echoed from inside the forest, "There's that and . . . um . . ." a crazed laughter that sounded like a mix between a monkey and a human quickly followed the bird's shriek, "and there's that."

A long howl filled the air.

"You get the idea." Puck said, "Not all of the creatures in the forest are very nice."

Sabrina nodded her head, staring into the forest as the shadows got darker and darker.

"Well, here goes nothing." She whispered and ran into the forest.


	4. Tears

Daphne groaned, the sound muffled by the rag that filled her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. Trees surrounded her and the sounds of different animals calling to each other reached her ears. Some of the animal sounds she could identify, some she couldn't.

_Why am I in the forest? _ Daphne thought. She blinked and tried to move, only to find out that she was tied to a tree.

Panic filled the little girl and she started to struggle harder, trying to break the ropes that bound her to the tree.

"I would stop struggling if I were you," A voice said from behind her, "It'll do you no good."

A man walked into her vision and Daphne felt anger boil inside her when she recognized him.

The fake Ronald McDonald!

Daphne started to shout angrily at him, telling him that he was much-o lame-o but her words were muffled by the rag in her mouth.

The man eyed her calmly as he sharpened a knife on a rock, "You'd better stop all your shouting or I'm going to cut your tongue out."

Daphne immediately stopped shouting, her eyes widening in fear.

The Bounty Hunter smiled at the little girl. He liked the way she looked at him with fear; it gave him a sense of power and control. His smile widened, "You shouldn't be afraid. Your hero of a sister will soon be here to save you. That is if she can survive the beasts that live in these woods."

Daphne felt fear race through her, fear for her older sister. Sabrina was trying to find her? What if she got hurt?

The man laughed maliciously, "Oh, don't worry about anything killing her and her annoying boyfriend. I wouldn't let anything take away the joy of killing her myself."

Daphne coughed and managed to spit the gag out of her mouth. She glared at the Bounty Hunter, "You leave my sister alone!" she shouted.

The Bounty Hunter scowled, "Just like your older sister, how cute." He shoved his face into hers, "You see that?" He growled, pointing to the scar that raced down the side of his face, "Your sister gave me that when she killed me." A cruel smile appeared on his face, "But dieing can teach you some valuable things."

In the blink of an eye the Bounty Hunter threw his knife at a tree, impaling a small bird who had been sitting on a branch. The bird hit the ground with a thud, dead.

The Bounty Hunter laughed again, "And that's not all I can do but I don't have time to show you." He said as he walked away from the horrorstricken Daphne and pulled his knife out of the bird's bloody chest.

He wiped the knife on the ground and turned back to Daphne, "Oh, don't look so sickened! It's not like I'd do that to your sister." He snorted, "No, I'm going to kill her much slower, so that she can feel the pain she gave me." The Bounty Hunter laughed, the sound echoing through the darkening forest, "But don't worry. You won't see me kill her and that fairy boy. No, I'm going to kill you first," The Bounty Hunter gave her a wicked smile, 'that is if something doesn't get to you first."

The fake Ronald McDonald bent down, picked up the rag and shoved it into Daphne's mouth again. He gave a mocking bow to his captive and then uttered a sharp whistle. A big black dog bounded over to the Bounty Hunter and looked up at him expectantly.

The Bounty Hunter grinned at Spike, "You ready for some fun, Spike?"

The dog barked and wagged his tail, licking his lips as if he could already taste revenge.

The Bounty Hunter laughed, strapping a long sword to his back, "Let the hunt begin!" he said, winking at Daphne and then disappearing into the forest.

The little girl was left tied to a tree in the middle of the forest as the last rays of sun disappeared below the horizon. All alone, except for the dead bird a few paces away from her, with the taste of her tears in her mouth.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina tripped over a root and fell on the ground for the tenth time. She scowled and stood up, not even bothering to brush the dirt off her clothes. She heard a snort from behind her and her scowl deepened.

"Really, Grimm," Puck said, "You're completely hopeless in the forest!"

"That's because I can't see my hand in front of my face!" Sabrina snarled.

The forest was pitch-black, except for the rare spots where the moon shone through the trees.

Sabrina stopped walking and stared around, despair filling her. There was no way she could find Daphne! The forest was too big and too dark! How is she supposed to find her little sister if she can't even see the roots that keep tripping her?

Sabrina groaned and buried her face in her hands.

Puck's arm wrapped around her shoulders and he gave her a small squeeze, "It'll be okay, Sabrina. We'll find her."

Sabrina felt her cheeks heat up and she turned her head. She could barely make out the silhouette of Puck's face in the darkness. It shocked her that Puck was actually trying to comfort her, usually he'd talk about how hopeless it all was and how they should just go home and eat. She could feel her heart start to beat faster and she was glad that the darkness hid her blush.

She opened her mouth to say something when the sounds of breaking twigs and branches reached her ears.

"Something's coming!" She said to Puck. From the noise the thing was making she guessed it was big.

She looked around widely for some place to hide but she couldn't see anything! Then she saw it. Light!

"C'mon!" Sabrina said, grabbing Puck's hand and running towards the circle of moonlight just ahead of them. As soon as they reached it Sabrina spun around, hands balled into fists and Puck pulled his wooden sword out. They may not be able to hide but at least they could fight the creature.

Something big and gray shot out of the shadows and rammed into Sabrina, knocking her to the ground.

Sabrina struggled to get out from under the creature, but whatever it was, it weighed a ton! She heard Puck shouting something but she couldn't hear what he said over the loud panting and barking that filled her ears.

Sabrina tried to look at her assailant and gasped when she recognized the creature. Before she could say anything, the creature bent over her and all she saw was a flash of teeth and a lot of saliva.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- **Sorry this chapter stunk. I've got a bad case of writers block!!!! =s


	5. AN

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!!!!! The reason I haven't updated in a while is because my computer broke down ( I'm doing this from a friends computer). It won't even turn on now!!! UGH!!! So, it might be a while before I can continue . . . I'm really, really, sorry!!!!! =s **

**Really short authors note, I know, but I'm in a hurry!!!!!!!!!**

**Once again, I'm really sorry!!!!! =(**


	6. AN again

Okay, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's just that lately I've been really busy! School has started (it's the first time I've been to a school where you have to go every day), and then my Grandfather died, it's just been crazy. So crazy that I forgot my train of thought for this story. =(

I was wondering if I should just discontinue this story or do you guys want me to continue it? And if you do want me to continue it and you have some ideas for this story, please tell me! You can PM me or whatever.

So, if you guys could tell me what you think I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! And once again I am so sorry that this is taking so long.

~Goffygoober


	7. Elvis

**AN- So here's the next chapter! I'm soooooooo sorry that it took me so long to get it up and I'm sorry that it's not that good.**

**Thanks for the ideas ****iizninja and ****Random Person, they helped get rid of my author's block!**

**God bless you too, iizninja!**

* * *

"ELVIS!" Sabrina yelled, trying unsuccessfully to shove the big dog off of, "GET OFF!"

The giant dog ignored her, continuing to cover her face in saliva.

"You could help." Sabrina said, glaring at Puck who was standing a few feet away.

Puck grinned, his teeth flashing in the moonlight, "But what would be the fun in that?"

Sabrina growled and then turned her attention back to the Great Dane, "Elvis, if you don't get off of me you'll never see your favorite chew toy again!"

Elvis let out a whimper and quickly jumped off of Sabrina before his beloved Mr. Fluffy could be taken away from him.

Sabrina glared at Puck as she stood up, wiping the saliva off her shirt, "Thanks a lot."

Puck's grin widened, "You're welcome."

Sabrina glared at him and then looked down at Elvis, "How'd he get out here?"

"Did you leave the door open?" Puck asked.

"No," Sabrina said, "I made sure to shut it all the way."

She stared down at Elvis with a frown on her face. The giant dog was sitting on his haunches, staring up at her expectantly. She had to figure a way to get him to go back home. They couldn't let him follow them. Who knows what kinds of creatures he'll attract with all the noise he makes?

Sabrina pointed her arm in what she guessed was the direction to the house, "Go home Elvis." She said firmly.

Elvis blinked at her but didn't move.

"Go home now." She said again and sighed in frustration when the dog didn't move.

"I don't think that's working." Puck observed.

Sabrina glared at the fairy, "I kinda figured that out myself."

"Maybe if we just keep moving and ignore him, he'll get bored and go home." Puck suggested.

"I guess." Sabrina said, looking around. "But which way do we go?"

"Huh?" Puck said. He had been too distracted looking at Sabrina to hear her. Even with purple hair she looked beautiful. Her skin seemed to glow and her amazing blue eyes were . . . staring at him with annoyance.

"Oh, uh, I guess . . . that way." He said, pointing to the right.

Sabrina and Puck started to head in that direction but stopped when Elvis let out a loud bark. They spun around to find Elvis standing between two large trees, his nose to the ground.

"Elvis!" Sabrina hissed, "Be quiet!"

The Great Dane looked at her and walked a few steps away from them, his nose still stuck to the ground. After a few steps, he stopped walking, looked back at her, his tail wagging, and barked again.

"ELVIS!" Sabrina hissed. _What is that crazy dog doing?_

"I think he wants us to follow him." Puck said. He looked at Sabrina, "Maybe he can smell Daphne!"

Sabrina frowned. Daphne was always telling her how smart Elvis was and how he was the greatest sniffer ever but she doubted he could find someone in the middle of a scent- infested forest.

"I don't know." Sabrina said, staring at Elvis. The giant dog looked back at her, what could only be said as a serious expression on his face.

"It's worth a try." Puck said and Elvis wagged his tail as if agreeing with the fairy.

"Fine, but I hope he knows where he's going." Sabrina muttered as she and Puck followed to dog deeper into the forest.

. . .

She decided that she really, _really _didn't like the dark.

She remembered the few times she had been afraid of the dark. Once was back when she and Sabrina had been living in an adopted parents house. Jim, the large, nasty smelling man, had left Sabrina and Daphne locked up in the basement without any light.

Daphne remembered curling up in a ball, trying to get away from the darkness and all the monsters that hid in it. But no matter what she did she couldn't get away. Every time she closed her eyes the darkness would be there and when she opened her eyes it would be there.

She remembered Sabrina hugging her, rocking her back and forth and singing one of the lullabies that her mother used to sing. That was the last time she had been afraid of the dark. But this time there was no Sabrina. This time she was tied to a tree in a forest that really was filled with monsters. This time she didn't know if she was going to live to see her sister again.

A cry escaped from Daphne, muffled by the gag in her mouth. She might never see her parents or Granny Relda or Uncle Jake or Puck or Elvis again.

_Stupid Ronald McDonald _she thought as the tears raced down her cheeks.

_No! _Daphne squeezed her eyes shut, trying to stop the tears that were flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't cry. She had to be strong. She had to be tough, just like Sabrina.

She imagined that she could hear Sabrina singing to her, just like she did so long ago. And, if she kept her eyes closed, she could pretend that she was somewhere safe instead of tied to a tree in the middle of a monster filled forest.

. . .

"AHHH!" The girlish scream cut through the night air, sending birds flying from trees.

"Puck! Be quiet! It's just a spider web!" Sabrina snapped, trying to suppress a smile as she watched the fairy boy hop around in an attempt to get the sticky web off of him.

Puck stopped, looking sheepish, "I knew that." He said.

"I didn't think the great Trickster King was afraid of spiders." Sabrina said mockingly.

"I'm not afraid of spiders!" Puck said, "It just took me by surprise."

Sabrina just laughed, trying to hide her worry. They had been following Elvis for a while now and there still wasn't any sign of Daphne. What if it had been a mistake to follow Elvis? What if he was leading them farther away from Daphne? What if Daphne was already dead?

"Don't worry, Sabrina." Puck said, as if sensing her worry, "We'll find her."

Sabrina nodded her head, looking around, trying not to show Puck the tears in her eyes. From the rays of moonlight that shone through the trees, she was able to see that the forest looked the same as it had when they had first entered the forest.

"Ooof!" Sabrina said. She hadn't seen Elvis stop and ended up tripping over the giant dog, getting a face full of dirt.

"Smooth move." Puck said, grinning at her.

Sabrina glared at him as she stood up and then turned her glare to Elvis, "What was that . . ." she stopped when she saw the way the giant dog was acting.

There weren't many things that scared the Great Dane, maybe when Daphne and Granny Relda decided to dress him up but that was pretty much it.

But right now, the dog looked spooked. He stood frozen, one paw hanging in midair.

"What is it, boy?" Sabrina asked, a feeling of dread filling her.

Sabrina looked over at Puck, her eyes widening when she saw Puck staring at something behind her. Sabrina spun around quickly and froze when she saw something moving in the shadows a few feet in front of her. She quickly backed up and stood beside Puck, her hand reaching down to grab the Snakes Head.

A tall, cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight. At first Sabrina thought it was the Bounty Hunter but then dismissed that idea when she realized that the figure was too small.

"Puck, do you know who that is?" Sabrina whispered.

"Sabrina," Puck said, and the tone of his voice made her heart stop, "_Run!"_

But Sabrina's feet were frozen to the spot. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. From the corner of her eye, she could see the Puck and Elvis were frozen to the ground too.

"Oh, please don't run." The figure said in a smooth voice, "It's been such a long time since I've had company."

Sabrina's blood turned to ice as the thing laughed as it slowly walked towards the three frozen companions. She had a feeling that the creature's last company hadn't left the forest alive.

* * *

**AN- I'm sorry it's not fabulous. Hopefully it'll get better. I'll try to update soon! Sorry it took so long!  
**


	8. Zack the Bounty Hunter Hunter

**A/N- Okay, so I'm really, really, really, really, really, really sorry it took me forever to update. Life's just been insanely busy.**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me some ideas, they really helped me get out of my writer's block! =)**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**. . .**

**The figure took another step forward and Sabrina could feel her heart skip a beat. **

_**Daphne**_**.**

**The name fought its way through her mind, bursting past the haze of fear that had settled over her thoughts. **

_**Daphne.**_

**Sabrina's grip on the Snake's Head tightened and she slowly pulled it out of the sheath. Shivers of power flowed from where her fingers touched the weapon all the way up her arm, filling her with courage. **

**She couldn't die. She couldn't let this . . . thing kill her because if it did, then Daphne would be all alone with no one standing between her and the Bounty Hunter. **

**The thought of her sister alone in the woods, in trouble, was enough to break her out of the trance. With a cry of rage, Sabrina dove forward and smacked the figure hard on the head with the hilt of the Snake's Head.**

"**OW!" **

**Sabrina froze, her hand in a fist where she had been ready to punch the monster again. The high-pitched sound of pain had not been what she had been expecting. Maybe a roar of outrage, or a screech that filled her heart with dread . . . but a sob? It sounded like the thing was about to cry!**

"**WHY THE HECK DID YOU HIT ME?" The figure yelled, its voice filled with pain. It took a step back, rubbing its head. "Now my head hurts." It complained. The shadowy face turned to Sabrina and she could have sworn that, underneath the shadows, it was giving her the look Daphne did when the little girl felt that the world was against her. "It was just a joke! Gosh, someone's a sour-puss." **

"**Wait . . . Zack?" Puck said, blinking in recognition at the figure. "Is that you? I thought you were your mother!"**

"**Oh, gee, thanks." Zack said, his voice layered with sarcasm. "It's every boy's dream to be confused with his mother!"**

"**Hold on, you know him?" Sabrina said, spinning around to face Puck. Understanding dawned on her, bringing anger with it. This was all a joke. Some twisted trick set up by none other than the Trickster King to make her scared. She couldn't believe it! How could he play pranks when her sister was in danger? **

"**Is this a joke?" She growled, her voice dangerously low and her blue eyes snapping with anger. "IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF FUNNY THEN . . ."**

"**That's just it." Zack interrupted. "It wasn't **_**his **_**idea. It was mine."**

"**Exactly." Puck said, taking a step away from the enraged Grimm. "It was his idea! I had no clue this was going to happen. Which means," Puck said, glaring at Zack as he pulled out his wooden sword. "It's time for you to pay. NO ONE tricks the Trickster King!"**

"**Hey, now." Zack said, taking a step away from Puck and holding his hands up. "You deserved it! You deserted me for that old lady!"**

"**She had **_**free food!**_**" Puck said. "Besides, you could have come back with me!"**

**Zack snorted. "Really? And get growled at by that cranky old man?" He folded his arms across his chest. "I don't think he liked me. He kept staring at me like I was going to . . . I don't know, turn everybody to stone!"**

"**Well, there was that goblin . . ." Puck started, smiling at some memory Sabrina didn't know.**

"**Hey! He had it coming to him!" Zack said. "Besides, I didn't feel comfortable in that lady's house. That old man ranked of dog."**

"**He ranked of dog because he's the Big Bad Wolf." Sabrina said, frowning as she remembered the ugly garden gnome Granny Relda had in her yard. The little man had seemed really mad. Was that the gnome they had been talking about?**

"**Really?" Zack asked, groaning when she nodded her head. "Great." He muttered to himself. "Now, look what you've done! You've gone and made the freaking Big Bad Wolf mad at you! Now, he's probably going to come out and eat your face off! You know how hard it'll be to live without a face? It's . . ." He stopped talking when he noticed them staring at him. Even Elvis was looking at him like he was a freak. "What?" Zack said, defensively. "Somebody somewhere said that it was healthy for you to talk to yourself."**

**Sabrina could feel a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. "Somebody somewhere?"**

"**Yeah." Zack said. "She . . . or he was a major. . . or something . . .in something. Besides, you tend to talk to yourself **_**when there's no one else to talk to!"**_** He said, turning his shadowed face towards Puck.**

"**Hold on, who are you exactly?" Sabrina asked before Puck could say anything.**

**Zack turned to her and bowed flamboyantly. "I'm Zack, son of Medusa." He said. When he stood back up the hood fell from his face revealing a smiling boy around Daphne's age with curly brown hair and, despite the darkness, sunglasses.**

"**Medusa?" Sabrina said, taking a step back and eying the boy warily. "You mean the snake-haired turn-you-to-stone Medusa?"**

"**Is there another one?" Zack asked, coking his head to the side.**

"**Don't worry, Grimm." Puck said, throwing his arm around Zack's shoulders. "He's cool! We used to hang out all the time!"**

"**That's what I'm afraid of." Sabrina muttered, staring at the boy in confusion. "But if you mother's Medusa then how . . ." How did she have a son without turning her husband into stone?**

"**He was blind." Zack said, answering her unspoken question. He shook his head, his brown curls bouncing against his forehead. "Poor man didn't know what he was getting into."**

"**And he didn't find all the snake hissing to be a bit strange?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.**

"**He thought she just had a bad case of the whistle-y nose . . . all the time." Zack said.**

"**So, how come you don't have a head full of snakes?" Sabrina asked, still trying to decide if she could trust the boy or not. Without the hood, he looked completely innocent, but before he had scared even Elvis.**

"**I got the hair from my dad and my eyes from my mother but, unlike her, I can control it! Watch!" Before Puck or Sabrina could say anything, Zack pulled off his sunglasses and stared at them with stone gray eyes. Sabrina jumped back and sighed in relief when she didn't turn to stone.**

"**See? Told you I could control it!" Zack said, looking up as a bat flew overhead. There was a soft **_**swish**_** and then the bat hit the ground like . . . well, like a rock.**

"**Oops." Zack said, staring down at the stone bat. He bent down, picked it up, and studied it for a moment. "I think I'll call you Sam!" He said brightly, shoving the bat into his pocket.**

"**I would feel a lot better if you put your glasses back on." Sabrina said, trying to stay out of his eye range.**

"**If you insist." Zack sighed, putting his glasses back on. "And I would feel better if you put the creepy knife away." He said, shivering. "That thing gives me the creeps."**

**Sabrina looked down at her hand, surprised to see her fingers still curled around the hit of the dagger. She had forgotten that she'd been holding it. She put the dagger back into its sheath, frowning at how her hand kept tingling as if the magic was reluctant to leave her, aware that Puck was watching her closely, which annoyed her. Did he think she wasn't capable of handling a magical knife? Did he think she was like some weak baby who needed to be watched over so she doesn't hurt herself? Sabrina shook her head slightly, clearing it of her angry thoughts. What was she thinking? Puck was just worried about her, that's all. **

"**So, what are you guys doing out here?" Zack asked.**

**Sabrina quickly jumped forward and covered Puck's mouth with her hand. "Um, hold on a sec." She said, dragging an enraged Puck behind a tree.**

"**Oh, sure." Zack said, a sad note to his voice. "You get used to being alone."**

"**Puck, are you sure we can trust him?" Sabrina hissed, looking to the figure of Zack, who was trying to convince Elvis that he wasn't going to turn him to stone, to make sure the boy couldn't hear them.**

"**Of course!" Puck said, offended. "He and I go way back!"**

"**Puck, you're not the best judge of character." Sabrina started, continuing when the fairy opened his mouth. "You're the king of misfits, goblins, hobgoblins and pranksters. The idol of slackers and procrastinators everywhere." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you really think I'm going to trust the people you hang out with?"**

**Puck grinned, his green eyes standing out in the dark. "Why, thank you." He said. "But, since you were so against the other bodyguards. . ."**

"**Puck, one was a goat that tried to eat my shoes." Sabrina said, scowling at the memory. **

"**I'm your bodyguard now." Puck continued, ignoring her. Suddenly, his face went serious. "Do you really think I'd let anyone dangerous come close to you?"**

**Sabrina blinked at him in surprise. It was rare that the Trickster King ever showed that he actually cared about someone other than himself, even rarer to show that he cared about her. Her cheeks grew warm when she realized how close she was standing to him.**

"**Puck," She said, slowly, butterflies doing back flips in her stomach. "I can take care of myself."**

**Puck grinned lopsidedly at her. "Yeah, one look at your ugly face and they'll be scarred for life!"**

**The butterflies died.**

**Sabrina glared at him. "If you want to keep your face from being rearranged by my fist, I suggest you shut up."**

**Without waiting for him to say anything, she spun around and marched back to Zack and Elvis. She didn't know why his joke had hurt her so much. That was Puck, the annoying, rude, selfish boy who delighted in tormenting her every day. He had called her ugly countless times before, so why did it bother her so much this time?**

**Sabrina shoved the hurt feeling away and stared at Zack. She still didn't know if she trusted the boy, but if he had lived most of his life in the forest then maybe he could be useful.**

"**So, you've lived out here all by yourself?" Sabrina asked as Puck stood beside her.**

"**Oh, no!" Zack said, grinning widely. "I've got Paco!"**

**He reached into his jacket and pulled out a stone squirrel. **

**Sabrina stared at the animal. An acorn was in its hands and a frozen look of shock was on its face.**

"**That's . . ." Sabrina stuttered.**

"**I know what you're thinking." Zack said, **

**Sabrina blushed. She hoped the boy couldn't tell what she was thinking.**

"**He's pretty hot, isn't he?" Zack said. "But he's got himself a Pacetta waiting for him back at the tree."**

**Sabrina stared at him for a moment and then did something she hadn't done in a while. **

**She guffawed. Her laughter rang out through the trees, sending a few cranky owls flying from their perches. **

_**Daphne would have a heart attack if she saw that poor squirrel. **_**Sabrina thought and then her laughter died on her lips at the thought of her sister. **

"**Does anyone know what time it is?" Sabrina asked, looking from Zack to Puck.**

**Puck was looking at her with a shocked expression, his mouth open.**

"**Puck!" Sabrina snapped.**

**Puck blinked at her. "Huh?"**

"**Do you have a watch?"**

**Puck shook his head. "Nope, but, judging by the moon's position in the sky, I'd say it's . . ." Puck stared up at the few patches of sky visible through the leaves. "It's sometime at night."**

**Sabrina stared at him. "Oh, really?" She said, sarcastically.**

"**Oh!" Zack said, staring at Puck in genuine amazement. "How'd you know that?"**

"**Simple of course!" Puck said, puffing his chest out. "I just used my massive brain."**

"**Massive brain?" Sabrina said, rolling her eyes. "You mean that thing between your ears that's the size of a peanut?"**

**Puck glared at her. "You're just jealous of my superior smartness."**

**Sabrina snorted. "Superior smartness? This coming from the boy who didn't know who George Washington was!"**

"**Well, excuse me for not filling my brain with unimportant stuff, stink-face!" Puck snapped.**

"**Don't call me names, barf-brain!" Sabrina growled. She felt a strange warmth cover her side, the side where the dagger was. **

"**Are you two dating?"**

**The two turned their glares on Zack, who took a step back.**

"**NO!" Puck and Sabrina shouted. **

"**Why would you even think that I'd date that thing?" Puck said, glaring at Sabrina.**

"**Well, why else would you be out here, in the middle of the forest . . . aloooonnne?" Zack said and wiggled his eyebrows knowingly at them. **

"**We're looking for my sister." Sabrina snapped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Whatever she had felt towards Puck just a few seconds ago was gone, leaving her wondering why she had even felt that way. Puck was annoying, obnoxious, and just plain . . . IRRITATING!**

"**We're looking for my little sister." Sabrina repeated, opening her eyes and forcing her voice to be calm.**

"**Is there a reason you guys are playing hide and seek in the middle of a monster infested forest at night?" Zack asked, raising an eyebrow. **

**Sabrina looked at Puck and then back to Zack. "We're not exactly playing hide and seek." She said, making a sudden decision to trust the boy. **

**As she told him about the Bounty Hunter and how he had kidnapped her sister, she felt the familiar feelings of despair and worry but also anger. She suddenly wanted to find the Bounty Hunter and make him pay for taking her sister.**

**To make him suffer.**

**Sabrina blinked in surprise at the thought. How could she even think that? How could she think of torturing another being? She wasn't even sure if she would be able to kill him!**

"**Well, you're in luck!" Zack was saying, breaking Sabrina away from her thoughts. The boy stood in a super hero position. "I just happen to be Zack the Bounty Hunter . . . Hunter!"**

"**I thought you were Zack the Dragon Slayer." Puck said.**

"**Do you see any dragons?" Zack asked, puffing his chest out with pride.**

"**Actually, we saw some a few days ago." Sabrina said. **

**Zack's chest deflated. "Okay, so maybe I wasn't that good at that job . . . but I'll be better at this one! I can feel it!"**

"**All we want you to do is help us find where Daphne is." Sabrina said. She didn't want the kid to be anywhere near the Bounty Hunter. Daphne could already be hurt by now and she didn't want anyone else to be at risk.**

**Zack grinned at her, the grin lighting his face up. "Sure! I know this place like the back of my hand! If anyone can find her, it's me!"**

**He stood still, closed his eyes behind his glasses, and pressed his fingers against his forehead, his face scrunching up in concentration. "She's . . . this way!" He turned around and ran to the left.**

**Elvis barked and walked a few paces to the right. He looked back at Sabrina and Puck, as if to say, **_**are you going to follow that crazy or me?**_**, and barked again.**

"**Uh, Zack?" Puck yelled.**

"**Or maybe she's this way!" Zack yelled, running through the trees and after Elvis.**

**Sabrina smiled, rolling her eyes as she walked after them. She looked around at the forest, listening to the strange sounds that filled the air, the sounds of some unknown monsters calling to each other, and thought of Daphne.**

**Was she scared? Was she hurt? Would they find her in time?**

**Unconsciously, Sabrina's hand gripped the Snake's Head, anger filling her. They would find Daphne in time and when they did . . .**

"**Sabrina!" **

**Sabrina looked over as Puck caught up to her and started walking beside her.**

"**What?" She said, irritated that the fairy had distracted her from her thoughts.**

"**Are you okay?" Puck asked, frowning at her.**

"**I will be as soon as you leave me alone." Sabrina snapped. Suddenly everything irritated her. The forest, the owls and their constant hooting, the Bounty Hunter, Zack's endless chatter in front of her and especially Puck. Everything about him irritated her, how close he was standing by her, those green eyes, the way he wouldn't leave her alone. Everything!**

"**What's your problem?" Puck said, glaring at her. "Back there you just . . . exploded."**

"**Oh, I exploded?" Sabrina snarled, glaring daggers at the fairy. "You're the one who had to act all high and mighty! Talking like you knew everything there is to know! Calling me ugly!"**

**Puck blinked at her in shock. "Grimm, I was just joki . . . "**

**Sabrina suddenly stopped walking and turned on him. "LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" She shouted, shoving him in the chest.**

**Puck took a few steps back, catching himself before he fell. He stared at her, his green eyes wide with shock.**

**Sabrina looked at him, shock filling her as she realized what she had done. "Puck . . .I'm sorry . . .I . . . I didn't mean to. . ." She closed her eyes and massaged her head as a headache suddenly started pounding her brain to bits. "I don't know why I did that." She said softly. "I guess it's just all the stress, with Daphne and . . . not knowing where she is . . ."**

**She opened her eyes to see that Puck still hadn't moved. "I'm sorry." She said again.**

"**It . . . it's fine . . . it's not like **_**you **_**could hurt **_**me**_**." Puck said giving her a small smirk. He took a step forward and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Grimm, we'll find her in time."**

"**Thanks." Sabrina said. An awkward silence filled the air as the two kids stared at each other. **

"**Well, I guess we'd better catch up before they leave us." Puck said, staring ahead where Zack and Elvis had disappeared behind some trees.**

**They walked in silence, walking a few feet apart. Sabrina stared at the ground and tried to figure out what had come over her. Sure, she had been angry at Puck before and had threatened to punch him tons of times . . . but she had never actually hit him with the intention of hurting him.**

**Sabrina shivered. For a second there she had actually wanted to hurt him. Not just give him a bruise, but to actually **_**hurt**_** him.**

**What had she been thinking?**

**Sabrina sighed and looked around at her surroundings. Silvery shards of moonlight fell to the ground where the moon managed to get through the thick foliage of leaves that covered the top of the forest. The soft, silvery light mixed with the shadowy darkness gave the forest a surreal, but beautiful, feel to it, at least until a hideous animal cry cut through the air. **

**Every time some **_**thing**_** cried out, it reminded Sabrina that the forest was a dangerous place, maybe the most dangerous in Ferryport Landing. **

**And her little sister was somewhere in it. Alone.**

**Sabrina and Puck shoved their way through some bushes to find Zack and Elvis standing in the middle of what looked like a path.**

**Zack looked around, a puzzled look on his face. "Where are we?" He asked.**

"**I thought you knew these woods like the back of your hand?" Sabrina said.**

**Zack looked at her, his sunglasses glinting in the moonlight. "I do. This part just happens to be like the front of my hand, and I don't know that too well." He said, frowning down at his palm. "There are so many lines and they seem to multiply every day."**

"**Oh, I know!" Puck agreed, staring down at his hand too.**

**Sabrina rolled her eyes, and stared around. They were standing in what appeared to be a well used path, but what it was used by and whether it was friendly, Sabrina didn't know. The path was lined by a bunch of flowers, their petals closed. **

**Sabrina walked over to the flowers while the boys discussed how confusing the palms of their hands were. She bent down to look closer at the flowers. They were rather large flowers, about the size of Sabrina's hands. The outside of the petals was a milky white color and seemed to glow in the darkness.**

**As she was staring at them, the flowers suddenly bloomed, releasing a soft, powdery substance as their petals opened.**

**Sabrina shot back as the powder hit her in the face. She coughed and wiped her face with her hand. "Pollen." She said, scowling and then her scowl turned to a frown. The powdery stuff was quickly filling the air, filling the air with a strange golden glow.**

**Whatever it was, it defiantly wasn't pollen.**

"**Oh, no!" She head Zack cry. "Don't breathe it in! Don't breathe it in!"**

**But it was already too late. A wave of drowsiness hit Sabrina like a truck, making her sway on her feet. She yawned, breathing in more of the stuff.**

**Her eyes felt heavy and her legs felt like jell-o. She heard someone call her name but she didn't want to listen. All she wanted to do was sleep. **

**She hardly noticed when she fell to her knees. She yawned again, becoming aware of how comfortable the ground looked. She was vaguely aware that she was supposed to do something important but she couldn't remember what it was.**

_**I'll just sleep for five minuets.**_** She thought, curling into a ball on the ground. She was hardly aware of Puck falling to the ground beside her, his snores filling the air. Or of Zack sprawled out on the ground a few feet away, hugging a sleeping Elvis like a teddy bear.**

_**Just five minuets. **_**Sabrina thought groggily, her eyes closing.**

_**Daphne**_**.**

**The thought managed to break through the fog that had covered her mind just as her world went black.**

**. . .**

**It was starting to get cold.**

**Daphne closed her eyes and tried to ignore the chill that nipped at her fingers, her nose, and her ears.**

"**I'm in Hawaii." She muttered to herself. "I'm in Hawaii, at the beach and it's 100 degrees outside."**

**Another shiver ran down her spin and she finally gave up. She leaned her head back against the trunk and stared up at the leaves hanging over her head as a shriek filled the air.**

**If some animal didn't kill her, the cold will.**

**Daphne closed her eyes again, angrily shoving the thought away. She wasn't going to think that way! Sabrina was going to save her! Any minuet now Sabrina and Puck were going to burst through the trees, untie her and together, they'd go kick the Bounty Hunter's bootis*.**

**Try as she might though, Daphne couldn't keep the doubt from filling her mind.**

**What if Sabrina couldn't find her? What if Sabrina didn't find her in time?**

**Another shriek filled the air, this one sounding a lot closer.**

**Daphne started rubbing her hands against the tree's bark again, trying to break through the rope that bound her hands. Already the skin around her hand was raw and bleeding and yet the rope was as strong as ever.**

**After a while Daphne gave up and leaned her head against the tree, staring up at the patch of night sky, trying to force her fear away.**

**She was a Bad Apple and Bad Apples weren't supposed to be afraid.**

_**But most Bad Apples have never been tied to a tree by a Ronald McDonald imposter. **_**Daphne thought sourly. **

**A soft rustle sounded behind her and at first Daphne thought it was just the wind until she realized she would have felt a breeze by now.**

**A shiver not related to the cold ran down her spin when another rustle sounded behind her, this one much closer.**

**Something was coming.**

**. . .**

**Two golden eyes stared out at the sleeping children from behind a bush. Cautiously, a midnight black paw stepped onto the path and then another as the wolf slowly slipped out from its hiding space. **

**From far away it would have been mistaken for an ordinary wolf.**

**But in Ferryport Landing, nothing's ordinary.**

**Its pelt was too black, like it was a piece of the night sky, its claws were too long, its eyes too bright and intelligent, its teeth too sharp for it to be an ordinary wolf. **

**The wolf eyed the children, a long black tongue licking its lips as it stared at them. It had been so long since it had eaten anything bigger than a squirrel. The tree nymphs that populated the forest were too fast and dangerous to try to eat and the other creatures . . .**

**The wolf's ears perked up as a strange sound filled the air. Well, the other animals were likely to eat him. But sleeping humans? A smile broke out on the wolf's lips. Their too easy.**

**The wolf stood over a girl human and sniffed deeply, filling his nostrils with the smell of fresh meat. He leaned down and opened his mouth, shivering with excitement.**

**Just as his teeth touched the girl's neck, an arrow flew out from the shadows and embedded itself into the wolf's side.**

**The wolf howled in pain, leaping away from the girl and collapsing onto the floor.**

**His golden eyes watched as a tall man stepped away from a tree, a bow in his hand. The man slowly walked over to the wolf, a smile on his face as if he enjoyed the wolf's pain.**

**The man knelt down beside the wolf, twirling a knife between his fingers as he grinned at the wounded animal. "Uh-uh." He said, shaking his head. "She's mine."**

"**Please." The voice that came out of the wolf's mouth was low and rasping. "I can help you. I can serve you and do your will."**

**The Bounty Hunter's grin widened. "Sorry, but I already got a dog." He said, and in one smooth motion, slit the wolf's neck.**

**He stood up, casually picked up the wolf's body and flung it into the forest, out of sight. He then turned and stared down at the girl sleeping at his feet.**

**The Bounty Hunter crouched down beside her, anger boiling inside of him.**

**Oh, how satisfying it would be to kill her now. To slit her throat and watch the blood leave her veins and the light go out of her eyes. **

**He stared down at her, his hand itching for his dagger, but he stopped himself.**

**It wouldn't be any fun to kill her now.**

**He slowly stood up and stared at the others sleeping around her. There was that annoying fairy and a puny dog. There was also a new boy.**

**The Bounty Hunter frowned at the boy, something about the kid felt wrong but he quickly dismissed his unease. The boy was just another person to kill.**

"**Spike!" The Bounty Hunter called.**

**The big black dog stepped out of the shadows and stood obediently by his master.**

"**Get in your position." The Bounty Hunter said, a cold smile forming on his face as he looked down at the kids again.**

"**It's time to play."**

**. . .**

**A/N**

***'bootis' is another word for 'butt' that my cousins made. =)**

**The next chapter will come as soon as I can finish it. There might be two more chapters or just one really long one, I haven't decided yet. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews! You guys rock!**


	9. Separated

**A/N- I'm having some difficulties with this story, so, if you don't like this chapter, I'm sorry. The characters are probably OOC, and I'm sorry about that but it's been awhile since I've read the books.**

**echomyecho- Thanks! and I'll try to make it more angst-y! =)  
**

**Lara D – Thank you! =D Oh, and just to answer your other question, the sequel to Bittersweet Ending is going to have something to do with the Phoenix's past;**

**geekyreader1234- Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it! **

**yorkie999777000- You go to Document Upload (it's under the Publish section) and upload a chapter. Then you go to New Story, agree to the terms, and follow the directions. Then to add chapters to your story, you just go to My Stories, click the edit button, click Content/Chapters and add a chapter. Can't wait to read your story! =D**

**!  
**

_**Do it.**_

_She felt power surge through her and she loved it. She loved the way adrenaline pumped through her veins, the way she felt like she could do anything. But this power didn't come from a magical object. No, it came from being in control._

_**Do it.**_

_The voice whispered to her, wrapping itself around her thoughts. Where it came from or whose voice it was, she didn't know and she didn't care. All she knew is that that voice gave her power._

_**Do it.**_

_She stared down at the people crouching before her. The people staring up at her, begging her to stop. _

_Her family. _

_But that didn't matter anymore. Their faces were just normal faces to her now. When she looked at them, she wasn't filled with love, just a deep, hunger._

_They were begging her to stop. Pleading with her._

_And she liked it._

_**DO IT!**_

_Grinning, she raised the dagger . . ._

Sabrina woke with a gasp, staring up at the stars as the last images of her nightmare vanished before her eyes.

She stayed still, her heart pounding loud in her ears, her breaths coming in quick, confusion and fear swirling around her head. She couldn't remember her dream, only that whatever it had been had scared her to death.

Sabrina took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. She counted to ten, trying to calm down, and chided herself for being frightened by a dream. She wasn't a little kid who was afraid of every shadow. Being scared by a nightmare was something Daphne did . . .

_Daphne._

Sabrina shot up with a gasp as memories came flooding back. The Bounty Hunter, Daphne, the forest, Zack, the dagger, the flowers . . . . THE FLOWERS!

Sabrina felt panic surge through her. How long had they been asleep?

Sabrina looked around frantically. Puck was asleep a few feet away from her, snoring loud enough to wake people on the other side of the planet. Zack was asleep hugging Elvis like a teddy bear.

"So soft." The boy muttered and then his face twisted in disgust and he rolled away from the dog, still asleep. "But so smelly."

Sabrina shot to her feet, closing her eyes as a wave of dizziness hit her. She impatiently waited for it to pass and then ran over to Puck.

"PUCK!" She shouted, shaking the boy. "WAKE UP!"

The fairy just mumbled incoherently and shoved her hands away.

Sabrina frowned down at the boy. She knew from experience that it took a lot to wake Puck up and there was only one thing Puck would get up for.

"Puck! There are chocolate glazed donuts in the kitchen!"

Puck sat up fast, his eyes wide. "IF YOU EAT THEM ALL, MARSHMALLOW, I'll EAT YOU!"

He jumped up, his wings popping out behind him and frantically turned around in a circle, green eyes desperately scanning the forest for donuts.

"Wait . . . there are no donuts!" He turned accusingly to Sabrina but the girl was already trying to wake up Zack.

"Puck, we fell asleep!" Sabrina said, shaking the small boy. "Who knows how much time has passed? WAKE UP!" She screeched as panic swirled inside her. The sun could be rising any minuet now ands she was wasting precious time by trying to wake Zack up!

"SABRINA! CAREFUL!" Puck shouted. "Don't stab him!"

It was only then that Sabrina realized she was holding the Snake's Head. She stared down at the weapon in confusion, trying to remember when she had grabbed it but her thoughts felt fuzzy.

Puck stared at her, the usual mischievous glint in his eyes being replaced by concern. "Sabrina, are you okay?"

Sabrina could feel anger bubbling inside of her even though, deep down she knew there wasn't anything to be angry at. But she pushed that feeling away. It felt better to be angry than worried.

She turned to the fairy and gave him a glare that would have scared Chuck Norris. "I'm fine." She hissed, her blue eyes narrowing to angry slits. "What's not fine is that Daphne could be dying and YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!"

Her scream echoed through the forest, sending animals scurrying away. The two children stared at each other, tension crackling in the air. Sabrina watched as Puck's eyes flashed from concerned to confused to angry. He opened his mouth but before he could speak, a groan came from below her.

"What's with all the yelling? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"

Sabrina looked down to see Zack stretching on the ground by her feet. He looked up at her, eyes invisible behind his glasses, and then looked at the dagger in her hands, his skin turning pale.

"Great, it glows." He mumbled. "That's not creepy at all."

Sabrina stared down in shock at the dagger. It was emitting a sickly green glow that reached a few feet all around her. For an instant, Sabrina wanted to let go of the dagger, to fling it away and never see it again, but then the feeling was gone.

She spun to Puck. "Fly up and see if the sun's rising!" She snapped, her grip tightening on the dagger.

Puck glared at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Can you say it nicely?"

Sabrina glared at him. "My sister could be dying and you're asking me to ask you nicely? You're wasting time we could be spending on finding her!"

"Being a jerk to everyone isn't going to speed anything up!" Puck snapped back.

"Oh, I'm the jerk?" Sabrina said, stepping until she was only an inch away from the boy. A soft buzzing noise started to fill her ears. "You're the one who can't go one day without pranking or insulting someone and you're calling me a jerk?"

"Yes." Puck said matter-of-factly.

"HEY!" Zack shouted before the two went for each others necks. "STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER!" He yelled, looking frantically from Sabrina to Puck. "I hate it when people yell, 'cause then I freak out and start yelling and . . . and . . .and that thing's just not right!"

The boy pointed to the Snake's Head, which was still glowing. "There's something not right about that. It's giving me a weird vibe." He looked at Sabrina. "I really, really, really, think you should get rid of it."

Sabrina stared at him for a moment. "I need it incase we get attacked, or separated or something." She said slowly. For some reason it was getting difficult to think straight. Her thoughts felt thick, and slow.

"Uh-uh." Zack said, shaking his head. "There is no way we're getting separated with a crazy sister-stealing lunatic running loose. Besides, I think that thing's going to cause more trouble than help. You really should get rid of it."

Sabrina's hand tightened on the dagger and a wave of anger filled her. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She shouted.

Zack took a step back and even though she couldn't see his eyes, Sabrina was sure they were filled with hurt. She felt guilt gnaw at her and she opened her mouth to say she was sorry.

_**Don't do it. He deserved it.**_

Sabrina froze, her mouth open. Did she just think that? That thought had felt strange, like it didn't belong inside her head. But if it didn't belong in her head, then what was it doing there? She closed her eyes as a headache pounded inside of her brain and then she realized that Puck was yelling at her.

" . . . YELL AT HIM!" The fairy shouted.

Sabrina opened her eyes and glared at him, all thoughts of the strange thought fleeing her mind. "Shut. Up." She growled, her blue eyes meeting his green ones.

"Don't tell me to shut up." Puck growled back at her.

Sabrina opened her mouth to shout at him when Zack suddenly yelled. "THE DOGGIE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!"

Sabrina and Puck followed Zack's pointing finger to see Elvis standing a few feet away, nose to the ground, tail wagging like crazy behind him. He would sniff the ground, whine and stick his nose in the dirt again. Suddenly the giant dog froze, tail sticking out straight behind him. He took another deep sniff, barked loudly, and then raced into the dark woods.

Sabrina shot after him, not waiting to see if the others were following. All she cared about was keeping Elvis in her sight. What if the dog was smelling Daphne?

Tree limbs, only visible when they were inches away from her face, scratched her and tree roots tripped her, but she kept going until she ran into Elvis.

Sabrina tripped over the dog and sprawled onto the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt. She spat the dirt out and turned angrily to Elvis. "Elvis!" She said angrily. "Why'd you . . ."

She stopped when she saw the tree. Ropes rested at the tree's roots, curled like snakes. The dirt in front of the tree was tossed up and covered in footprints, as if two people had had a wrestling match.

Elvis moved to the ropes, sniffed and let out a low whine, letting Sabrina know that Daphne had been here.

But the little girl was nowhere in sight now.

Then the dog reached a certain spot on the ground and a louder whine erupted from him.

Sabrina stood up and slowly walked over to the dog as Puck and Zack finally caught up.

Cold dread filled her as she walked over to the dog and when she saw what was on the ground, a wave of dizziness and nausea twisted in her guts.

At her feet was a pool of blood.

**. . .**

Cold sweat ran down Daphne's forehead and into her eyes. She felt every muscle in her body tense in fear and she held her breath, not daring to even blink.

_Maybe if I stay still they won't notice me. _She thought.

Terror induced images of monsters with fifty heads, razor sharp claws, and poison spitting abilities filled her mind as the rustling grew closer and closer.

She closed her eyes and prayed that whatever it was would just go away and leave her alone, or that it'd just be a bunny, a really big, really fluffy bunny.

Suddenly, the rustling noise stopped. Daphne counted to ten and when nothing jumped out to grab her, she sighed in relief.

And then screamed when something cold and hard touched her skin.

"Scream, scream, scream." A low, raspy voice sounded from behind her. "Scream, scream, scream, won't scream for long."

Daphne yelped when something yanked on the ropes that bound her hands, pulling the rough rope against her sore wrists.

_What had the thing meant by 'won't scream for long'?_

She hoped it didn't mean what she thought it meant.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to force herself to sound brave, like Sabrina. Instead, her voice came out in a shaky whisper. She had faced a Jabberwocky without being this scared, but at least then she had known what she was facing.

"Tree's dying, tree's dying, can't have tree die." The thing muttered, yanking on the rope again. "Won't talk for long."

"Ow! Stop that!" Daphne yelped as pain shot up her arms when the thing yanked on the rope again.

"No budge. Cut, cut, cut, cut, cut, cut."

Daphne felt the blood leave her face. Cut wasn't good. "Wait, I didn't mean. . ."

She paused when she heard a slight scrapping sound and felt the rope around her hands loosen. The thing was setting her free! Maybe it was nice . . .

"OW!" She yelled when the thing missed the rope and ended up cutting off a chunk of her skin. "Come over here and let my beat you up!" She growled, kicking her feet out in front of her as if that would help. "No one cuts Daphne Grimm and gets away with it."

"Blood." The thing said, cutting the last of her rope. "Fresh, fresh, fresh, fresh, fresh."

Now free, Daphne jumped away from the tree, groaning at the stiffness in her arms. How was she going to beat up whatever it was when she could hardly move her arms?

"Come here and show yourself, if you dare!" Daphne said, feeling more confident now that she wasn't tied to a tree.

Her confidence quickly fled when she saw who had cut her free.

The thing in front of her was small, even smaller than she was. Its rough, brown skin was winkled and twisted in some places, and its fingers were long and deformed, twisted and bumpy like the roots of a tree. Wispy green hair blew around the things face and giant pale grey eyes stared unblinkingly at her.

"What are you?" Daphne whispered as she stared in a mixture of shock, fear, and sympathy at the thing in front of her.

"Tree, tree, tree, dying, dying, dying." The thing muttered, its raspy voice soft like the wind. It continued to stare at her, not once blinking. "Fresh, fresh, fresh, won't talk for long." Suddenly, the thing's grey eyes flashed with a deep hunger. "Pretty again."

Daphne took a slow step back, her brain working furiously to remember all the things she had read in the Grimm journals. Maybe she had read something about this strange creature. Then, one of the older entries came back to her, and she felt her blood grow cold.

"You're a wood nymph aren't you?" She asked, taking another step back.

She had read that wood nymphs were beautiful, loving creatures but that they were bound to their trees. If their tree aged, then so did they. If their tree died, they died too. She had read that aging was the worst thing that could ever happen to a wood nymph. They were one of the most beautiful creatures in the world and they knew it. To have their beauty taken away from them was devastating, and they would do anything to get it back and there was only one way to do that.

The writer of the journal had included many entries of missing people. It was his idea that the nymphs had dragged the missing young people to their tree and had someone bound them to it. That way both the tree and the wood nymph could feed off of the young person's life, both growing younger and stronger while the human slowly died, trapped in the tree for the rest of his life.

"Why don't we just talk?" Daphne said, her voice shaking.

The wood nymph grinned, the moonlight casting shadows across its face. "Won't talk for long. Pretty, pretty, pretty."

Okay, so maybe talking wouldn't work. Then she'd have to do it the Sabrina way and just beat the daylights out of it.

"I'm warning you!" Daphne said, trying to force the fear out of her voice. "I'm . . . I'm a Bad Apple!"

The wood nymph apparently didn't know what a Bad Apple was. It completely ignored her threats and slowly started to walk towards her. "Fresh, fresh, fresh. Pretty, pretty, pretty." It stretched a twisted hand out to her.

Daphne shrieked and punched the thing in its face.

The wood nymph's head snapped back and it let out an enraged snarl. It glared at her, its eyes narrowing to slits, and growled, teeth looking black in the moonlight. Without warning it lunged at her, knocking the girl to the ground.

Daphne gasped as she hit the ground, the breath momentarily leaving her lungs. Black spots floated in her eyes as she desperately tried to get her breath back.

Maybe punching the thing hadn't been a good idea.

She felt cold hands wrap around her neck and fear snapped everything back into focus. She knocked the wood nymph off of her before it could strangle her to death, and then quickly got to her feet. She ran to the trees and screamed when something slashed across her back, pain spreading across her body.

She turned back around and stumbled, gasping when she saw the blood soaked knife in the wood nymph's hand. She had forgotten about that knife.

Daphne twisted her head around to see blood dripping down a long cut on her shoulder blade.

Today wasn't a good day for her.

She looked back up to see the wood nymph slowly advancing towards her. The little girl took a small step back, painfully aware of the trees that beckoned for her just a few feet away. Could she outrun the wood nymph and lose it in the forest?

But before she could take another step forward, the wood nymph lunged and swung the dagger.

Pain shot in Daphne's temple and she felt herself fall to the ground. The last thing she remembered before the darkness settled in was being dragged through the forest and a voice whispering in her ear . . .

"Fresh."

**. . . **

"SABRINA! STOP!"

She kept running, ignoring the voice that screamed her name. Ignoring the branches that whipped at her face, leaving long scratches. Trying to ignore the worry and fear that clawed at her.

And the guilt that twisted in her gut.

_I'll take care of you, Daphne._

She remembered whispering those words to her little sister the night the police told them that their parents weren't coming back. She had vowed that she would never let anything hurt Daphne; that she would die before something could harm her. It had been her job to protect Daphne, and she had failed at it.

It was _her_ fault. Her fault that Daphne was in trouble. She should have tried to find all the information she could on the Bounty Hunter instead of just assuming that he was dead. Maybe then she would have known. Maybe then Daphne would have been safe.

"Sabrina!" Someone grabbed her arm, forcing her to stop.

Sabrina whirled around and found herself staring into Puck's green eyes. "Let me go!" She snapped, tugging her arm free. Stopping would mean having to think. Having to think about Daphne, the blood on the ground, the threat of the sun rising any minuet.

Thinking about how she was running out of time to save her little sister.

She stared at Puck. The moonlight bathed half of his face in shadows, but the visible part was covered with concern.

"Sabrina, it'll be okay." He said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "We'll find her and then we'll show the Bounty Hunter what happens when he messes with the Grimms."

"How do you know?" Sabrina snapped, feeling anger fill her. "HOW DO YOU KNOW?" She shouted and then all her anger seeped away, leaving her feeling weak and scared. "How do you know?" She whispered, tears rolling down her face.

_Daphne stared at her, eyes wide in amazement. "I want purple hair too!"_

What if that had been the last time she would ever see her little sister? What if she never saw her again?

"Sabrina . . ." Puck started but Sabrina broke away and started to run again, tears streaming down her face.

She ran until she was out of breath, a stitch in her side forcing her to stop. She fell to her knees, her tears rolling down her cheeks and falling to the dirt below.

How could she live with herself if Daphne died?

Anger flowed through her. If Daphne died, she was going to make the Bounty Hunter pay. She was going to make him wish that he had never even heard of the Grimms.

Sabrina reached down and pulled the Snake's Head out, letting the anger flow through her. This time she didn't try to hold it back, instead, she let it run through her. This time she ignored the strange tingling that always flowed through her when she touched the dagger, shoving back the fear that came with it.

She actually kind of liked it. She liked the fuzzy feeling that came over her thoughts when her skin came in contact with the dagger. Something in the back of her head warned her that something was wrong, but she ignored it. Whatever the dagger did, it helped her not to think. And right now she didn't want to think.

"Sabrina!"

The girl turned around and glared at the fairy as he came crashing through the trees. The soft buzzing noise filled her ears again as she glared at him.

"Are you oka . . ." Puck stopped when he saw her glaring at him. Her eyes flashed and the fairy took a step back, shock widening his green eyes.

Had her eyes just flashed green?

"Oh, does the Mighty Trickster King actually care about someone other than himself?" She snarled.

Puck frowned at her. "Hey, I'm just trying to be nice." He muttered.

Sabrina barked a harsh laugh. "Nice? I didn't think that was in the King of Prankster's small vocabulary. I guess you're not as bad as you think you are. Come to think of it, you aren't as good as you think you are either. You not good at being a villain or a hero, so I wonder what that makes you?"

Puck's concerned look quickly shifted to angry. "You know what, I don't care." He snapped.

Sabrina glared at him, her blue eyes narrowing to slits. Something in the back of her head screamed at her to stop, but she shoved it away. She wanted to hurt him. To hurt him bad. She stood up and took a step closer to him. "Good, 'cause no one cares about you either." She snarled.

Puck glared right back at her. "Oh, is that supposed to bother me?" He sneered.

Sabrina's grip tightened on the Snake's Head and another tingly wave shot through her.

_**His fault.**_

Suddenly, everything became clearer. It wasn't her fault that Daphne was missing. It was Puck's fault.

"This is _your _fault!" She growled, taking a step closer and shoving him in the chest, blind rage boiling up inside of her. "If it wasn't for you NONE of this would have happened! If _you _hadn't turned my hair purple, then maybe we could have saved her!"

Hurt flashed across his eyes but she ignored it and kept going, the voice inside her head egging her on.

_**His fault.**_

She took another step closer to him, her eyes glowing a dark green. "I should have let you die. I should have let the Bounty Hunter kill you, it wouldn't have made any difference in my life." She said, leaning closer. "'Cause you mean _nothing_ to me."

Puck stared at her, shock and hurt flashing across his green eyes. But before he could say anything, Zack came bursting through the trees, Elvis hot on his heels.

"BIG DOGGIE!" Zack screamed as he ran past them. "REALLY BIG DOGGIE!"

Sabrina and Puck watched him go and then turned to look the way he had come. Something big was crashing through the trees, heading their way. The two kids stepped back, eyes widening as a huge black shape came into view.

"Spike." Sabrina said, breathing the name of the Bounty Hunter's dog.

The giant dog slid to a halt in front of them, nearly knocking over two trees. Spike glared at the two children, red eyes narrowing to slits. His eyes widened when he spotted Puck and he let out a low growl that turned into an earth shaking roar.

"RUN!" Sabrina screamed, turning and racing into the forest.

She ran as fast as she could, desperately trying not to trip over tree roots, fearfully aware of Puck running behind her and the sound of Spike crashing through the forest as he chased them.

**. . .**

Zack ran and ran, and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He finally slowed down, panting hard. He bent over and put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"Don . . . don't eat me." He gasped. "I'm . . . tak . . . taking a . . .time out."

He looked up when nothing tried to eat him. He looked around at the trees that surrounded him, frowning slightly. There was no giant dog.

Had he outrun it?

"I know I'm fast but that's just ridiculous." Zack muttered, scratching his head in confusion.

He stood still for a moment, waiting to see if the gianormous dog would come crashing through the trees. When it didn't his frown deepened.

The giant thing had ditched him!

Of course it was better than being eaten but still, how rude can you be?

"The dog ditched us . . ." Zack said, stopping when he realized that no one was with him.

"Oh, no." He muttered, frantically spinning around but no one was in sight. Not even Elvis.

He was alone.

"Aw, man." Zack moaned.

**. . .**

'_Cause you mean nothing to me._

He told himself that he didn't care. That she meant nothing to him too.

He stared at her back as they ran through the forest, her blond hair flying out behind her, trying to ignore that pain in his chest. The pain that was roughly around his heart area.

But he didn't care.

He told himself that he was doing this for food, not for her. Because he knew that if he didn't come back with both her and the Marshmallow, Granny would be too upset to cook him any meals and that was unacceptable.

It wasn't because he cared about her.

He took a deep breath, well, as deep of a breath as you can when you're running from a freakishly giant dog and then swerved to the left. He ran as fast as he could, straining his ears to hear . . . yes, Spike the freaky puppy was following him.

Following him and not Sabrina.

Now he just had to figure out how to get rid of the dumb do . . .

Puck ran face first into a tree. He flew backwards and landed on his butt.

"OW!" He groaned, rubbing his aching head. "Who put a tree there?" He growled, trying to stand up. "That's the stupidest place in the world to put a tree!"

He finally managed to stand shakily to his feet. He groaned and held his head in his hands. When he pulled his hand away from his head, it came back coated in blood, but he didn't care, all he cared about was how bad his head hurt. Puck groaned again as he swayed on his feet. He was almost positive that the world wasn't supposed to spin that fast.

A low growl from behind made him turn around, something he quickly regretted.

"Whoa, bad idea." Puck muttered, closing his eyes when everything started to spin around him and a wave of nausea hit him. When he finally opened his eyes, he found himself staring at a very angry looking Spike.

"Hey," Puck said, taking a step back. "About that whole killing you thing, can't we just talk about it?"

Spike emitted a low growl, which Puck took as a no.

"Oh, okay, then I guess we just have to do it the hard way." Puck said. He took another step back and ran into the tree. "When this is over, I'm cutting you down." He muttered angrily as he pulled out his wooden sword.

"Come on, ugly." He smirked past his throbbing head. "Or are you too scared?"

Spike growled again and, if dogs could smile, Puck would have sworn that's what the giant dog was doing as it stepped out of the shadows.

Without warning, the dog lunged forward. Puck leaped to the side and swung his sword out, getting a good smack at the dog, but the leap to the side caused his head to hurt even more.

He stumbled, trying to stay on his feet as his head throbbed painfully and the ground swayed beneath him.

Spike loomed over him, a triumphant growl escaping his mouth as he swung out his paw, knocking Puck's sword away.

Puck took a step back, holding his head as he fought off the urge to puke. "How about we call it a tie?" He said weakly.

Spike didn't say anything. He just lashed out a paw, quick as lighting, and struck the Trickster King on the side of the head.

Puck felt himself hit the ground before everything went black.

. . .

It took Sabrina a moment to realize that nothing was chasing her but when you're being chased by a crazy steroid puppy, the only thing you tend to pay attention to is running really fast.

Sabrina stopped and turned around, only to find nobody standing behind her. A cold stone settled in the pit of her stomach as she stared through the dark shadows that clung to every tree and bush.

"Puck?" She called as panic rose inside her. "PUCK!" She screamed.

She screamed his name again and again, not caring that any man-eating monster within a mile could hear her. The only thing she cared about was praying that Puck would pop out of the trees, a big smile on his face.

But he wasn't going to, and neither was Daphne or Zack.

She was alone.

Sabrina fell to her knees, shock making her body go still. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. No one else was supposed to get hurt!

Her little sister, the only family she had had when her parents had disappeared, was probably dead by now.

And it was her fault.

Zack, the goofy boy she hardly knew, was . . . who knows where he was. He could be out somewhere in the woods, hurt.

And it was her fault.

Then there was Puck . . .

"Puck." Sabrina breathed as the memory of what she had said to him came flooding back. Why had she said that? Why would she even think that? What had come over her?

She frowned as she tried to remember what had caused her to say that, but try as she might, she couldn't. The memory felt fuzzy, blurry. All she could remember was feeling angry and a buzzing sound in her ears. The same buzzing sound that seemed to fill her hearing every time she got mad lately, which seemed to happen a lot. At least, ever since she had gone into these woods, ever since she left the house. . . ever since she . . .

Sabrina gasped and a cold fear raced up her spin. She slowly looked down at the dagger gripped in her hands.

Could that be causing her strange anger? She knew she wasn't the calmest natured person in the world but those times when she had thought about hurting people . . . when she had _wanted_ to hurt people . . . that really wasn't her, was it?

Zack's face flashed into her mind. _"There's something not right about that. It's giving me a weird vibe. I really, really, really, think you should get rid of it."_

What if he was right? What if there was something wrong with the dagger?

_Some say it drives anyone close to it crazy until they die, paralyzed and foaming at the mouth._

Sabrina stared down at the dagger, horror quickly filling her.

What if it didn't just kill people, but it also feed off of their anger, kind of like Rumplestiltskin? What if she had been feeding it this whole time . . . letting it into her head?  
A twig snapped behind her and Sabrina spun around and bit back a scream when she saw who was standing behind her.

The Bounty Hunter stood behind her, his face covered in shadows.

"Well, well, well." He said, his teeth flashing white when he smiled. "Look who's all alone in the woods?"

He 'tsked' as he stepped out of the shadows, moonlight showering down on him, revealing the same hate filled eyes that she had hoped she'd never see again.

Sabrina took an involuntary step back as fear twisted her guts. The Bounty Hunter grinned, the grotesque scar on his face standing out against the dark.

"Looks like it's just you and me now, kid."


	10. Cold as Stone

Sabrina stared at the Bounty Hunter in shock; every thought of throwing the dagger away fled her mind as she faced down this new threat. She held the weapon lightly in her hand, as if she griped it too tightly it might make her do something she'd regret, and forced herself to glare at the man before her. It wasn't that hard.

_ This_ was the man who had stolen her sister. _This _was the man who had brought her world crashing down in one night.

A slow smirk spread across the Bounty Hunter's face. "What? Still no hello?" He shook his head, the mocking smirk still plastered on his face. "And I thought you would have learned better manners from your dear granny. But, you're sister's not very polite either."

Anger boiled up inside of her, but Sabrina pushed it away when the familiar tingling ran up her arm. She needed to think clearly if she was going to get Daphne back. She couldn't afford the Snake's Head messing with her thoughts.

"Where is she?" Sabrina hissed, forcing as much venom into her voice as possible.

The Bounty Hunter looked around at the surroundings, as if looking for someone and then back at Sabrina. He cocked his head to the side, a fake look of puzzlement on his face as he flipped a small knife between his fingers. Sabrina felt her eyes fall away from his and to the weapon in his hand. "Well, apparently she's not here." He said, his smirk turning into a full grin.

Sabrina growled, fury bubbling inside of her. She took a deep breath and tried to control it. It was difficult to do seeing as the one man she hated more than anything was standing a few feet away from her. "What did you do to her?" she demanded.

"C'mon, I thought you Grimms were supposed to be the best detectives in the world." The Bounty Hunter said as he flipped the knife into the air. The weapon flashed when the moonlight met the metal blade. "You saw the blood."

Suddenly, all the life seemed to suck out of Sabrina. "No." she said, shaking her head. This whole time she had tried to convince herself that it wasn't true. That Daphne, her little sister, wasn't dead. Couldn't be dead.

Not Daphne.

"No." Sabrina said again, a cold feeling spreading throughout her body. "That's not true."

The Bounty Hunter laughed, the harsh sound echoing eerily through the trees. He walked forward until he was standing a step away from the girl. He bent down until his face was inches from hers.

"Oh, but it is." He hissed, his eyes narrowing. Sabrina barely flinched when his foul breath hit her. "You're sister is dead." Suddenly, he smiled. "And that's not even all of it."

He straightened and turned to the left. "C'mon, Spike!" He shouted dramatically. "Come show what the Grimm spawn has won!"

The huge dog seemed to melt out of the shadows as it walked over to his master, but Sabrina wasn't paying any attention to the dog but what the dog was carrying in his mouth.

"Puck." Sabrina breathed. All the breath left her lungs when she saw the fairy fall limply to the ground. Her heart stopped when she saw the blood on his head but started again when she saw the slight rise and fall in his chest. Puck was still alive.

The Bounty Hunter frowned at Spike. "There's another boy and a dog. Feel free to kill the dog but bring the human here, alive."

Spike whined, kicking Puck with his paw.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him until you come back." The Bounty Hunter said. "Now, GO!"

With one last whine, Spike turned and raced into the forest.

_Zack_, Sabrina thought numbly. _He's going after Zack too._ What had she done? Why had she brought both of them into danger?

She was broken away from her thoughts when the Bounty Hunter kicked Puck in the stomach. Puck groaned, barely conscious.

Sabrina looked up to meet the Bounty Hunter's cold, triumphant gaze.

"You're gonna wish you'd never been born." He hissed.

. . .

_Donuts were everywhere. Donuts and marshmallows. For a moment, the little girl thought she had died and gone to heaven. Nothing could get better than this and then her family showed up._

_ Daphne grinned at them and waved. Everyone waved back except for Sabrina._

_ "Daphne." The older girl called. "Daphne!"_

_ "What?" Daphne hollered back. Sabrina sounded far away, even though she was only a few feet away._

_ "Daphne! Daphne! Daphne!" The older girl kept calling. _

_ Daphne opened her mouth when another voice twisted its way into her dream._

_ "Fresh."_

_CRACK!_

"OW!" Daphne shouted and grabbed her head, unconsciously pulling her foot out of the wood nymphs grasp. "Sabrina! Why'd you hit . . ."

The little girl's sentence trailed off when she realized that she wasn't in her room and that Sabrina hadn't been the one to hit her on the head. A giant rock in the ground was the culprit.

"What . . .?" Daphne stared as she rubbed her aching head. What was she doing out in the woods and . . .

"Tree."

Daphne turned to see the wood nymph standing over her. Suddenly, the events of the past few hours came crashing down on the little girl. She quickly scrambled to her feet and took a few steps away from the wood nymph.

"Back . . ." The little girl started but then stopped when she realized how dirty her clothes were. She glared accusingly at the wood nymph. "Did you drag me all the way over here?" She demanded.

The wood nymph just stared at her.

"You did, didn't you?" Daphne shouted, indignant. "Do you know how many bugs I probably have in my hair now? More than Puck and that's saying something! Plus, I hit my head on a rock and now I have . . . whatever it is you get when you hit your head really hard!" The little girl glared at the magical creature. "You don't drag people around like that! It's rude!"

The wood nymph just blinked at her and then pointed to a dying tree behind it. "Tree. Now." It hissed.

Daphne stared at the tree. It was bent over, the bark turned black and all the leaves had fallen off.

Daphne took another step back. "Uh-uh." She said, shaking her head.

The wood nymph's eyes narrowed and it took a menacing step towards the little girl. "Tree. Now. NOW!"

"No!" Daphne shouted back, her hands balling into fists.

The wood nymph glared at her, its chest rising and falling rapidly. A low growl came out of its mouth as it bared its teeth at the little girl, revealing sharp black teeth.

Daphne took a step back, fear twisting inside of her. The wood nymph stared of her with eyes filled with a mixture of hunger, panic, and insanity.

"NOW!" It shrieked suddenly lunging forward.

The creature knocked the little girl to the ground. Daphne screamed and squirmed underneath the wood nymph, trying to knock the creature off of her. The wood nymph snarled struck the girl hard on the head with its hand.

Daphne gasped, momentarily stunned by the pain. Black dots swarm in her vision and she was hardly aware of the fact that she was sliding across the ground, towards the tree.

She shook her head, clearing her vision, and realized with a jolt that the psychotic nymph was dragging her to the tree. Daphne screamed again and kicked out with her feet, grinning when she felt her foot connect with bone.

The wood nymph screamed in pain and released its hold on Daphne. Daphne scrambled to her feet and spun around. The wood nymph was standing behind her, its hands covering its nose. A greenish-clear liquid was seeping out from between the creature's fingers.

It glared at her with bulging, hate filled eyes. "NOW!" It shrieked, its voice muffled by its broken nose.

Daphne shook her head. "You have to catch me first!" She shouted and then turned and raced into the forest.

She listened as the wood nymph ran after her, screaming, and then forced herself to run faster. Whether she could actually outrun the creature, she didn't know, but she did know that she wasn't going to be sucked into a tree without putting up a fight.

. . .

Zack frowned as he spun around in circles, studying the trees that surrounded him.

"Heeeellllllloooooooooo!" He said in a sing-song voice. "Heeeeellllloooooo! Annnyyyybbboooodddyyy!"

Finally, the nauseous feeling in his stomach forced him to stop spinning and he sank to the ground, his head in his hands.

He sat still and strained his ears for any sound of Puck or the blonde lady ( she never told him her name, which was very rude). But the only sound that reached his ears were the sound of owls whooting to each other and the occasional screech of an animal he hoped he wouldn't run into.

What was he going to do? He had thought about moving on and praying that he'd run into somebody, but what if he did and Puck or the girl came here to find him gone? But what if he stayed and nobody came? What if the doggie caught them? What if they were . . . dead?

With a shudder, he forced the thought out of his mind, stood up and screamed. "HEY!"

As his shout slowly died down he heard a snap behind him. Zack spun around, hope filling his face. The hope quickly died when he saw what was behind him.

"Of course." He muttered, taking a step back as Spike stepped out of the shadows.

Spike eyed the boy with unconcealed hatred. The dog's tail lashed out behind it as it eyed the boy that was keeping him away from killing the bratty fairy.

"You wouldn't happen to be the evil doggie's good twin, now would ya?" Zack asked nervously.

Spike answered his question with a dangerously low growl, revealing sharp teeth.

"I didn't think so." Zack said and then reached into his pocket. "PROTECT ME, PACO!" He screamed, pulling the stone squirrel out of his pocket and chucking it at the dog.

The squirrel hit the dog on the nose. Spike howled, his eyes watering in pain. The giant dog shook his head and glared towards Zack, but the boy was already gone, crashing like a madman through the forest. Spike released an angry howl and charged after his small prey, easily breaking any branches in his way.

Zack ran as fast as he could, but he wasn't the fittest person in the world and the previous run from death had tired him out. He could feel himself slow down as a cramp twisted his side. He breathed in deep gasps but no matter how deep a breath he managed to get his lungs felt like they were about to burst, not to mention how many bugs he probably inhaled.

A loud bark behind him filled him with terror but no matter how hard he pushed, his legs wouldn't move any faster.

_I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! _Zack screamed in his head, since he was too out of breath to scream it out loud. He ducked just in time to avoid smashing his head against a low tree branch.

_Dang trees! _ The boy thought furiously and then a light bulb went off in his head.

Dogs can't climb trees.

But a certain, very handsome, boy can.

Zack pushed forward as hard as he could; putting on the last bit of speed he had left. He lifted his hands and jumped, grabbing hold of a branch and scrambling up the tree as nimble as a squirrel. He climbed up until he was sure he was out of jumping reach and looked down.

In the dark he could barely make out the outline of Spike pacing back and forth in front of the tree. The dog's bright eyes glinted in the moonlight as he glared up at the boy.

"Okay, you can go away now." Zack said, griping the tree branch so tightly that the rough bark dug into his skin. "Go scare some other little kid. I'm pretty sure I saw a particularly fat kid by the water."

The dog's answer was a deep, guttural growl. The dog continued to stare up at him and for a moment Zack could have sworn that a sadistic amusement filled the dog's eyes.

"You sure? I think there was an A-1 bottle in his pocket." Zack said, fear twisting inside of him. He didn't like the way Spike had stopped moving, the way the dog was staring up at him. Zack watched as Spike bent down slightly, the muscles in his haunches bunching up.

"No." Zack said, shaking his head. "No way."

It seemed like an eternity as Spike prepared himself. The dog lifted his eyes to meet the boy's and Zack could have sworn that the dog smiled.

Then, in one swift motion, Spike launched himself upward. The giant dog flew through the air and landed on a branch a few feet below Zack, his claws digging into the bark.

"Of course _you _have to be the only dog in the world capable of climbing trees!" Zack shrieked. He reached above his head, grabbed what felt like a large acorn, and chucked it at the dog.

The dog whined in pain and feel off the tree as a rain of acorns struck him.

"AHA!" Zack crowed, a handful of acorns in his hand. "Take that, you beast! There's more where that came from!"

Spike let out another growl, took a few steps away from the tree, bent his head down, and charged.

Zack let out a scream when the dog's head connected with the tree, shaking the whole thing. Zack gripped the branches tighter as the dog continued to bang itself into the tree.

"Stop that!" Zack yelled. A loud crack filled his ears and panic bubbled inside of him. "STOP IT!"

He carefully got to his feet and slowly made his way from branch to branch, stopping whenever the dog hit the tree, all the while muttering to himself. "Sure, sure, let's not tell Zack that the crazy Hunter dude has a giant tree climbing, stone headed dog! No, that's not important information at all!"

Every time the dog hit the tree, another CRACK filled the air and the tree would start to tilt.

Finally Zack made it to the other side of the tree. He stood precariously on a branch, leaning his back against the tree's trunk as he studied the other tree in front of him.

He'd seen squirrels jump from tree to tree all the time. How hard could it be?

The boy took a deep breath and ran across the branch and leapt into the air. For a moment, all he felt was a strange weightlessness as he flew through the air, trying to aim his body to hit the branch.

His aim was awful.

Zack let out a very loud, unmanly scream as he started to plummet to the ground. He quickly grabbed a passing branch, his fall coming to a painful, jerky end. He swung and wrapped his legs around the branch, hanging from the tree like a sloth. He hung there, his heart pounding in his chest when he heard a surprised bark.

He looked down just in time to see Spike reach the tree's trunk and stare up at him.

"I guess that wasn't the stealthiest move in the world." Zack muttered. He stared down at the dog and then looked away. All the blood was rushing to his head, making it pound painfully.

"You asked for it." Zack muttered as he closed his eyes, counted to ten, and then let go of the branch.

" KAMIKAZE!" Zack screamed as he plummeted to the ground.

Spike looked up, his eyes widening in surprise. He let out a bark of shock and tried to move but he wasn't fast enough. Before he could get away, the boy landed on him, squashing him flat on the ground.

"OW!" Zack groaned. "You're soo bony!" He quickly got up and ran as fast as his aching bones would let him away from the dog.

He ran through the forest until a root tripped him. Zack fell face first onto the ground, his glasses flying from his face.

"Ugh, this day _stinks_." He groaned. He lifted his head up and found himself staring into two bulging eyes.

_Whoosh._

"Oh, no." Zack said, staring in shock at the small stone statue in front of him. A sick feeling twisted his stomach as he stared at the person in front of him, or what used to be a person.

"No, no, no, no." He gasped and doubled over, nausea overwhelming him.

He'd only turned animals to stone before, and that was bad enough but never a person. Never a living human, person.

"Oh, gosh." He gasped again and forced himself to open his eyes. Out of habit, his hands searched the ground for his glasses and he absentmindedly put them on his face as he stared at the person in front of him.

The person in front of him was small, maybe a child, with two bulging eyes and stringy hair.

Zack frowned at the person, guilt gnawing at him. Why would a little kid be in the woods . . .?

Zack gasped as horror mingled with his guilt, twisting his stomach.

"Daphne!" The name was barely a whisper past his lips. He stared in horror at the statue in front of him. He lifted his hands and pressed them against his face, peeking at the statue between his fingers. "Daphne. Oh, no! The blonde lady's going to kill me!"

"Blonde lady? Sabrina?"

Zack screamed and spun around to find a girl with brown pigtails and big brown eyes standing behind him.

The girl looked at him, her brown eyes hopeful. "Do you mean Sabrina? My older sister? Do you know where she is?"

"Wait." Zack said. "So, you're Daphne? And she's not?" He asked pointing behind him at the statue.

"Oh, no." Daphne said, an angry frown on her face. "That's the forest nymph that tried to kill me."

"Oh, then I don't feel so bad anymore." Zack said, turning to stare at the nymph. Daphne watched as he stared at the statue, a soft wind causing his brown curls to bounce on his forehead. Even with the sunglasses blocking his eyes, she could see the guilt he felt.

A soft sigh of sympathy escaped her lips and she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay." She said, feeling him stiffen in surprise. She took a step back and grinned at him. "You saved me. You're a hero."

Zack blinked down at her, warmth flooding his face as he blushed. "Oh, thanks." He grinned at her and held out a hand. "I'm Zack . . . son of Medusa." He hesitated on the last part. He usually didn't mind what people thought about his relation to the Greek monster but for some reason he didn't want Daphne to look at him the way most others did. Zack stared at the rather cute girl nervously, trying to gauge her reaction.

Daphne let out a squeak and bit her palm. "That's so gravy!"

Zack frowned at her. "Gravy? Is that a good thing?"

"Oh, yeah." Daphne said, grinning at him. "It's my word for cool."

Zack grinned sheepishly, his cheeks growing warm. "Oh, cool." He said, staring down at his feet.

"So, you know Sabrina?" Daphne asked, eagerly.

"Oh, yeah . . ." Zack started, but was cut off when something large and black burst out from behind the trees.

Spike stood between the two children, glaring at both of them. His eyes shifted from one child to the other, trying to decide which one he wanted to sink his claws in first. He decided to go with the annoying, acorn throwing, squirrel boy.

All Zack saw was a black blur and then something heavy slammed into him, knocking him back against the nymph statue. The statue tipped over and they fell to the ground. Zack gasped in pain as the stone dug into his back and sharp claws dug into his chest.

Spike growled, revealing razor sharp teeth. Zack stared at the dog, frozen in terror. His head was screaming at his hands to push the dog away but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch as the dogs teeth got closer to his neck . . .

Suddenly, Spike's head flew back and the dog howled in pain. Zack also gasped in pain as an added weight pushed him even further into the stone statue.

Daphne had jumped onto Spike's back and was pulling at the dog's ears. "LOOK AT HIM!" She shouted.

Zack looked at the dog, confusion rippling through him. "I AM LOOKING AT HIM!" he shouted.

"WITHOUT YOUR GLASSES!"

"Oh!" Zack quickly ripped his glasses off.

_Whoosh!_

Zack let out a strangled, "AH!", when he realized that stone Spike weighed a lot more than regular Spike.

"Can't . . . . breathe!" He gasped.

"Oh! I got it!" Daphne said, quickly sliding off of Spike. She landed on the ground and attempted to push the stone dog off Zack without much success. Daphne took a step back, took a deep breath and stood in her warrior stance.

"HI-YA!" She shouted, giving the stone dog a hard kick.

Stone Spike wobbled for a moment and then fell over, freeing Zack who immediately rolled off the stone Nymph.

"Ahhhh." He groaned, slowly sitting up and putting his glasses back on. "I'm going to be picking pebbles out of my back for weeks."

"You okay?" Daphne asked, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, yeah." Zack said, grinning at her. "Thanks! Where'd you learn that move?"

Daphne smiled at him proudly. "From my martial arts class. We're the Bad Apples!" She said, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Bad Apples? But aren't apples squishy when they go bad?" Zack asked, gratefully taking her hand and standing up. "It doesn't seem like a very good name for a martial arts class."

"Huh." Daphne said, frowning. "I've never thought of that. I'll have to talk to Snow White about changing the name."

Zack frowned down at the two stone creatures. He felt no guilt for them. "What are we going to do with them?" He asked.

Daphne frowned at the statues. "We'll have to decide that after we find Sabrina and Puck." She looked at him hopefully. "Do you know where they are?"

Zack looked at her hopeful face and a crushing feeling settled over him. He really didn't want her to get upset but . . . "Well, you see . . . I . . . what happened . . . no."

Daphne's face fell.

"But I'm sure we'll find them! I'm mean, it can't be too hard to find a fairy and a hot-tempered blonde lady in the woods!" He gave her a small smile. "I found you, didn't I?

Daphne smiled back at him. "Yeah, even thought I really was the one who found you."

"Pssh, details."

A loud bark filled the air and something huge and grey flew out of the shadows, knocking Daphne to the ground.

"AH! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" Zack shrieked but then he heard Daphne giggling.

"ELVIS!" Daphne said, trying to get the giant dog off her. "I missed you!"

Elvis barked happily, his tail wagging like crazy.

"Oh, great, now you show up." Zack said, glaring at the dog.

As if he heard Zack, Elvis sat back and stared at the boy, giving him the irresitable puppy look.

"Pssh, that's not . . . .that won't . . . that look doesn't . . . oh, all right!" Zack said, breaking under the puppy stare. He held his arms out. "GIVE PAPA A HUG!"

Elvis let out an excited bark and leapt into Zack's arms, knocking the boy to the ground.

"AH! That's enough! Papa don't want it anymore! Papa don't want it anymore!"

Daphne giggled as she watched Zack vainly try to push Elvis off him.

"Well, I guess we'd better start looking for the others." Daphne said, grinning as she watched Zack wipe the slobber off his clothes.

Zack looked up and smiled at her, his teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Lucky for you, I know these woods like the back of my hand."

. . .

"It's a pity it had to end like this." The Bounty Hunter was talking but she didn't really hear him. She felt nauseous and dizzy, like the world was tilting underneath her feet.

"Really, you did a lot better than I had thought you'd do. If you had just been a few minuets faster you might have caught up to Daphne before I killed her." He grinned at her, a slow, malevolent grin. "Really, I'm surprised you couldn't hear her scream, but then again, you were sleeping."

She felt agitated, hot and sweaty even through a cool wind was blowing against her skin. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself and think clearly as her world came crashing down around her.

"Now, the only problem is deciding which one of you I want to kill first." The Bounty Hunter cocked his head at her. "Do you want me to kill you now, or would you rather watch your dear boyfriend die first?"

She watched as Puck tried to sit up. The fairy was groaning softly, hands cradling his head.

He was hurt and it was all her fault.

No. She looked up and met the Bounty Hunter's cold glare. It was _his_ fault.

"What's wrong?" The Bounty Hunter snarled, sounding a million miles away. "Aren't you going to say something sarcastic? C'mon, I was so looking forward to your witty comebacks."

He took a step forward and his next words came out as a hiss. A hiss that echoed in her mind.

"Aren't you going to try to kill me?"  
The tingling started without warning, flowing up the arm that was grasping the Snake's Head and quickly spreading throughout her body. The buzzing noise sounded again in her ears, growing louder and louder with every passing second.

Sabrina stared at the Bounty Hunter, unable to move as her vision flashed green and then, suddenly it was like something else was thinking her thoughts, moving her body.

She had no control at all.

"_Yes." _The girl hissed.

The Bounty Hunter laughed, a harsh laugh the echoed eerily through the forest. "Oh, so the little Grimm has finally grown a backbone. How cute." He snarled down at Puck. "Stop groaning." He snapped and swiftly knocked Puck back to the ground, his boot pressing against the fairy's throat. He grinned at her. "I think I'll start with the fairy."

"Leave him alone." Her voice sounded strange, foreign.

The Bounty Hunter sneered at her. "Make me."

Without even thinking, Sabrina lunged forward, slashing the Snake's Head out in front of her, aiming for the Hunter's throat.

CLANG! The sharp noise echoed through the woods as metal met metal. The Bounty Hunter glared at her, the long dagger in his hand pushing her knife away. "Did you really think you could kill me?"

Quick as lightning he struck, cutting a jagged line down Sabrina's arm.

Sabrina gasped in pain, and stepped away from the Hunter, blood pouring down her arm. Pain throbbed up her arm, but she liked it. Pain was good.

The roaring sound in her ears intensified and she grinned at the Bounty Hunter, hardly aware that Puck was slowly getting to his feet.

"Ah, that's good." The Bounty Hunter laughed. "It's always good to accept your fate with a smile."

Sabrina lunged forward again, swiftly ducking under his swinging arm. She came up quick and slashed the dagger across his face, backing up before he could strike again.

The Bounty Hunter hissed in pain and glared at her, blood tracing down his face. "Looks like little Grimm has learned some tricks." He hissed.

Sabrina smirked back at him. "Just thought I'd add another scar to your collection." She said. Her voice came out as a whisper, soft and inhuman but the Bounty Hunter, blinded by rage, didn't notice.

"You little . . ." He snarled but didn't finish his sentence.

Two people and a dog burst through the trees and stared at Sabrina and the Bounty Hunter.

One, a little girl, gasped when she saw Sabrina. "Sabrina!" Daphne shouted and started to run towards her older sister when a hand held her back.

She turned around and glared at Zack. "What are you . . ." She started, but stopped when she saw the look on his face.

"Don't." Zack whispered, staring pale faced at Sabrina. Daphne followed his gaze and gasped. Her sister was bleeding and holding a wicked looking weapon the emitted a sickly, green glow, but that wasn't the thing that caught Daphne off guard. The thing that shocked the little girl the most was her sister eyes. Instead of blue, they were a deep green.

"Sabrina." Daphne whispered, but the older girl just looked at her with those strange green eyes like Daphne wasn't there. The older girl cocked her head to the side and smiled, a predatory look on her face that Daphne had never seen before. Sabrina turned and took a step towards them, the dagger held tightly in her hands.

But before the girl could take another step, the Bounty Hunter lunged forward and hit her with the hilt of his dagger, knocking the girl to the ground.

"I think it's about time we finished this." The Bounty Hunter hissed, raising the dagger above his head.

"NO!" Daphne screamed and ran forward, throwing herself at the man.

The Bounty Hunter stumbled back with a grunt of anger and swiftly backhanded the little girl, easily knocking her to the ground.

"You little brat." He growled and then Elvis jumped on him. The Bounty Hunter yelled in rage and threw the Great Dane off of him, slashing a deep cut across the dog's chest. Elvis hit the ground with a whimper.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU GRIMMS!" The Bounty Hunter screamed. Blood ran down his face from the cut Sabrina had given him and the scratches Elvis had given him. "CAN'T YOU JUST DIE?"

He turned toward Zack, who was frozen in terror. "Are you dumb enough to try to attack me too?" The man hissed. In the dark, the blood that ran down his face looked black looking almost like tattoos, and his wide, furious eyes shone silver in the moonlight.

Zack stared at him and then surreptitiously looked over at Puck. The fairy had managed to stand up but looked in no condition to fight the armed Hunter.

Zack looked back at the Bounty Hunter, trying to ignore the sick feeling the twisted inside of him, and took off his glasses.

The soft _whoosh_ that usually accompanied someone turning to stone was drowned out by a furious scream.

Alarmed, Zack, after quickly shoving his glasses on, looked over to where Sabrina was crouched on the ground. The blonde girl looked possessed. Her hair stuck out like crazy and her green eyes glowed with a savage hostility.

Those unnatural green eyes zeroed in on him, pinning the boy to his spot. Sabrina snarled and slowly stood up, her features twisted in anger.

"He was _mine_" She hissed, and even though her voice came out as a whisper, Zack could hear her as if she were yelling.

Her grip on the Snake's Head tightened and she took a step towards the boy. "I'll just have to kill you then."

"Sabrina, stop!"

Sabrina spun around and glared at Puck, not registering his pale face or the way he leaned against the tree. Rage had turned her vision a hazy red, and her fingers twitched in the urge to use the Snake's Head again, to hurt somebody, to see blood.

To kill.

"I was going to kill him!" She snarled, hardly aware of Daphne crying her name, begging her to stop. She slowly started to advance on the fairy, sick delight filling her at the thought that he wouldn't be able to run away.

Puck held his hands up as if to ward her away. "Sabrina . . ."

"What?" She hissed, a small, mocking, grin playing at the edges of her mouth. "Is the Trickster King afraid?"

Without warning, she lunged forward and slammed the fairy against the tree trunk. She pinned him there with the dagger pressed against his throat.

"Sabrina . . . don't." Puck gasped.

"Why shouldn't I?" The girl snarled and then she grinned, a cold, malicious grin that didn't belong on her face. She pressed the dagger against his throat, grinning when a trail of blood slid down his neck. Her green eyes flashed and her voice came out as a cold whisper. "Why shouldn't I?"

_**Do it.**_


	11. Sunrise

The dagger pressed deeper into the fairy's neck and Sabrina grinned. Power that she had never imagined before ran through her veins. The power of holding a life in her hands. The power to be able to kill whenever she wanted to.

A tingling desire filled her, the desire to push the dagger farther into the fairy's neck. She couldn't hear Daphne and Zack's screams, their yelling at her to stop. No. It was just her and her prey.

Sabrina stuck her face to where it was only inches away from Puck's. "Why shouldn't I?" She hissed.

"Because . . . because . . ." The fairy stared, hesitation flashing across his face and then, in an instant, the hesitation was gone, squashed by a bold certainty.

Without warning, Puck leaned forward and kissed her.

Sabrina stiffened in shock and then slowly felt herself go weak. Warmth blossomed inside of her, quickly spreading throughout her body, pushing away the coldness that had settled inside of her and quieting the buzzing that filled her ears.

Sabrina wanted to stay that way, to stay in that feeling of blissful peace, but something made her pull away.

She pulled away from Puck with a gasp and stared up at the fairy. Her now bluish-green eyes met his pure green ones.

"Because, I kinda like you." Puck whispered.

Sabrina blinked at him and then stepped back, horror filling her. What had she done? "Puck . . ." She started but then the dagger suddenly pulsed and the buzzing sound filled her ears again.

"NO!" She shouted. She tried to throw the dagger away but her hand wouldn't work.

_**No!**_

Sabrina stared down at the dagger, willing her hand to release the weapon, but her fingers didn't move. A cold, sick feeling twisted inside of her when she realized that she couldn't control her body.

_It_ was inside her head, controlling her and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it.

Unbidden, her arm moved and she felt herself turning back towards Puck, the dagger gripped tight in her hand.

"Sabrina . . ." Puck's eyes widened as she took a step towards him.

"Sabrina, stop!" Daphne cried.

"Can't . . . control . . . it!" Sabrina gasped out. She tried to stop her feet from moving but she only managed to slow her body down, and just that small effort took all the strength out of her.

"Fight it!" Puck shouted. He was still leaning against the tree, blood sliding down his face and dropping onto the floor in fat, red drops.

"Can't!" Sabrina gasped, her heart pounding and her blood roaring in her ears. Her brain was screaming at her body parts to stop moving but they wouldn't listen.

Puck stared at her, still not moving. "Yes, you can." His bright green eyes were filled with faith, faith in her. Faith that she'll be able to stop.

Sabrina gritted her teeth and the fingers gripping the dagger trembled. Elation ran through her and then her fingers closed around the dagger, holding it in a tight grip.

"No," She gasped and closed her eyes.

_GET OUT! _She screamed in her head but it didn't work. Nothing was working.

Tears leaked out from behind her closed eyes and slid down her cheeks as her arm raised the dagger over her head.

Whatever it was that was inside of her forced her eyes open. She found herself staring at Puck through blurry eyes.

"You can do it." Puck whispered and then Daphne was standing in front of him, Zack standing beside her.

"Sabrina, please." Her little sister stared up at her, tears leaking down from her face, her pigtails a complete mess. "You can stop it. You have to!"

Sabrina stared at her little sister, the dagger still raised above her head.

"Please." Daphne whispered, her brown eyes pleading with her.

_I'll take care of you, Daphne._

Her little sister. The one she had promised to protect, to keep safe.

Her grip on the dagger involuntarily tightened and then her fingers released the weapon. The dagger fell to the ground with a _thunk _and Sabrina fell to her knees beside it, doubling over in pain.

_**NO!**_

Sabrina gasped as her insides twisted, feeling like they were being torn apart. She could faintly hear people calling her name but she didn't pay any attention to that. All she was focused on was the pain inside of her.

_**NO!**_

"_Get out." _Sabrina hissed through gritted teeth.

_**NO!**_

"GET OUT!" She screamed as pain tore down her. Her body felt like it was tearing itself in two. A high pitched scream filled her head, grating against her ears. She screamed again and then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. The buzzing, the voice, the pain, gone.

Sabrina opened her eyes to find three worried faces gazing down at her. She slowly sat up, waiting for an explosion of pain, but she was fine. She looked around at the faces, Zack, Puck, and then her eyes landed on Daphne.

Daphne, her little sister. Alive. Safe.

Daphne smiled at her, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "You did it."

Sabrina blinked at her and then threw her arms around the little girl, hugging her with all the strength she had as the sun rose, covering the trees in a golden light.

. . .

"Of course Granny, Uncle Jake, and Mr. Canis weren't happy that we didn't tell them what happened, but I think they were just happy that everyone was okay to be too mad."

Sabrina stared up at the ceiling, comfortably nestled between her two sleeping parents. She didn't know if they could hear her, but it still felt good to tell them all the things that had happened.

"I almost killed Puck." She said after a while, her voice a guilty whisper. "That dagger thing, it . . . controlled me and . . . I almost killed him."

A mix of guilt, shock and nausea still filled her whenever she thought about that moment. Whenever she remembered him looking up at her, the dagger in her hand, and that one instant when she wanted to kill him.

Ever since they got back to the house she had meant to say she was sorry, but the fairy acted like nothing had happened, continuing with the practical jokes and banter like she hadn't almost killed him.

"I . . ." She started when someone opened the door.

Sabrina sat up to see Zack and Daphne standing in the doorway, a smile tugging at her lips when she that they were holding hands.

"And they're my parents. They're under a spel . . . oh, sorry, I didn't know you were in here." Daphne said, smiling apologetically at Sabrina.

"They're under a spell?" Zack asked, his voice filled with awe as he stared at Sabrina's sleeping parents.

Every time she saw the boy, Sabrina felt a pang of sympathy. She couldn't help but remember that look on his face when he was staring at the statue of the Bounty Hunter; that pale, sick, tearful look. It had gone away just barely when Daphne had called him a hero and kissed him on the cheek but Sabrina knew the young boy still carried around a guilty feeling.

"Guess what Elvis found?" He said now, grinning at Sabrina, his eyes shining behind his sunglasses. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the now familiar stone squirrel. "PACO!"

"That's . . . great!" Sabrina said, forcing herself to sound happy over the recovery of the stone squirrel. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Granny Relda had offered the boy countless times a room in the Grimm house, but each time Zack refused. Sabrina suspected that it was because deep down, the little boy was afraid of turning one of them into stone. But each time the old lady asked him, the boy hesitated longer before responding. Sabrina hoped that soon he would say yes.

"And he's spending the night!" Daphne said excitedly, practically bouncing up and down. "He's sleeping in Puck's room!"

Zack smiled at Sabrina nervously. "Yeah . . ."

"But if you snore, I will kill you." A voice sounded from the hallway and Puck shoved his way into the room. "I hate it when people snore. It gets in the way of my beauty sleep."

"Like you have any room to talk." Sabrina said, not looking at the fairy.

"C'mon, Zack." Daphne said, winking conspiratorially at Sabrina. "Let's leave the two lovebirds alone."

"I knew it!" Zack shouted. "I knew they were dating the moment I saw them."

Sabrina grabbed a pillow and threw it at the boy, hitting him in the head.

"Hey, that wasn't very nice." Zack said, ducking when she threw another one at him.

"Is Paco from Mexico?" Daphne asked as Zack shut the door.*

"Naw, he's from Argentina." Zack answered.

The door closed behind them and Sabrina felt her stomach twist nervously. Now she was alone in the room with the boy she almost killed.

"Grimm, what's wrong?" Puck asked, plopping down on the side of the bed.

"What do you mean?" Sabrina asked as she looked down at her hands.

"Well, for one thing, your insults are insultingly half-hearted." Puck said.

Sabrina turned her gaze to the quilt beneath her, studying the swirling patterns instead of looking at Puck. "Half-hearted?"

"Yeah, like you're not really into it." Puck's voice was filled with indignation and, Sabrina realized with surprise, a hint of hurt. "And I find that very insulting. Then there's the fact that you won't look at me, which is surprising seeing as how stunningly handsome I am."

Sabrina sighed and picked at a loose thread on the blanket. "Of course you are."

There was a long moment of silence and then Puck spoke, so silently that Sabrina almost didn't hear her. "Did I do something wrong?"

Shocked, Sabrina looked up. The fairy was sitting on the bed, a small twig sticking out of his messy blonde hair, his green eyes staring at her warily, as if he was afraid of what she was going to say.

"You?" Sabrina gaped. "You . . . Puck, no, you didn't do anything. It's just . . ." She stared at him. The bruise on his forehead from where he had hit the tree was still visible, a flash of purple standing out against his pale skin.

"Why didn't you move?" Sabrina asked, the words choking in her throat. Self-loathing and guilt filled her. "Why didn't you move? I could have killed you!"

Puck blinked, not once looking away from her. "No, you wouldn't have."

"How . . ." Sabrina started.

"Because you're Sabrina Grimm!" Puck said, interrupting her. His firm, serious voice shocked her. Puck was _never_ serious about anything. "Stubborn-headed, hot-tempered Sabrina! You've fought Jabberwockies and giants! A magical butter knife isn't going to tell you what to do." Puck smiled at her. "Besides, think of all the times _I_ almost got you killed."

Sabrina grinned. "That's true." Then as fast as it had come, her grin disappeared. "But what about all those horrible things I said?  
Puck finally looked away and stared down at his hands. "Di . . . did you mean any of it?" he asked hesitantly, as if afraid to hear the answer.

Sabrina blinked, the words running through her head. _You mean nothing to me_.

"No," She said. "I didn't mean any of it."

Puck looked up, relief bursting in his bright green eyes. "Then, I don't see why we're still talking about it." Puck stood up, his familiar smirk on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there's something I need to take care of."

He walked into the magic mirror but stopped when Sabrina spoke.

"Puck, thanks." She said. "For helping me get my sister back."

Puck smirked at her. "You wouldn't have been able to do it without me." He said, puffing his chest out. "I'll just add it to your tab." And then he disappeared in the mirror.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and waited. A moment later the fairy emerged, holding a large axe.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Sabrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

'There's a certain tree that needs to be chopped into toothpicks." Puck said, hefting the heavy axe onto his shoulder.

"How are you going to know which tree to chop?"

Puck looked at her and gently touched the bruise on his forehead, anger glinting in his eyes. "Oh, I'll know." He walked to the door and stopped, his hand on the knob. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You coming, ugly, or are you just going to sit there like a dummy?"

Sabrina looked at him, a scowl covering up the smile that was tugging at her lips. "Shut up, barf-brain."

She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. She stopped for a moment and looked over at the mirror, a feeling a familiar tugging inside of her.

Deep inside the mirror, at the far end of the Hall of Wonders was a heavily locked room. Inside the room were two statues. One a large, snarling dog and the other a man. Long scratches covered the man's face, giving the impression that he was crying. Just behind the statues was a small pedestal, and resting on the pedestal, surrounded by an invisible barrier, was a dagger with two snake heads protruding from the hilt.

Sabrina could feel the power even from where she was standing, could feel it calling for her. She stared towards the magic mirror, her hand hovering over the door knob. Puck's voice drifted up the stairs to her as he yelled for her to get her 'lazy butt down here!"

Sabrina looked towards the stairs and then back to the mirror. She could see her reflection in the mirror, her jeans, shirt, long blonde hair . . . and clear blue eyes.

Oh, give it a rest." Sabrina whispered, smirking as the tugging feeling inside of her disappeared.

Without one look at the mirror, she turned and left the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

Deep inside the room the dagger pulsed a dark green light and suddenly, the light blinked out, plunging the room into darkness.

**A/N-**

***There you go, Blonde to the Brain. =D**

** So, there you have it, the end to my story. I hope you liked it and if you didn't, I'm sorry. I really enjoyed writing it, especially writing Zack. I think I might bring him back in a different story. =)**

**Thanks,**

**Bribri, Schadenfreude62, Zombie Attacks, Julie Margaret, lol, Curlscat, tofu-rox, Twilarose, Gothic Pink Bunny, DarrenShanIsMine, K and A sistersgrim, MoodyRuby227, no one, Dramaqueenruling, deadgirl, xxCamille Elizabeth Storm xx, She wants to move, 12grimmfan21, Bluestocking Inc., Lara D, Member not logged on, Cathy 83, izzninja, Random Person, My-Room-Is-My-Retreat, DeDe, KENDRA1212, randomer, MarG Z, Redin'OnCloud9, Yellow.r0se, echomyecho, geekyreader1234, yorkie999777000, Dreamgreen16, Plaincrazysuckup, Elizabeth Grimm, justkeepswimmin'justkeepswimm, CrazyDyslexicNerd, future author 16, Rhymer II, Blonde to the brain, Aishwarya**

**for reviewing! if it wasn't for you guys I would have stopped writing this story a looong time ago! So thanks for all the helpful things you said and thanks to those who continues to read despite how long it took me to finish this story. ( I apologize that it took me this long!) =D**

**Also thanks to everyone who reads this story! =D**


End file.
